The Gamemaker's Plan: Part 1: Winning Mistakes
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Thrust into a world of terror, Jonathan Crimson is to overcome the dreadful Hunger Games. With a team that is strange and a district partner that is in love with him, Jon can't decide whether he should save himself or his allies. And there is a shadow in the dark, crippling Jonathan left and right. And he has to win, or die trying.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

I do not own the Hunger Games! Wish I did. Some plot twists in the story. First fanfiction I've ever done.

Chapter 1: The Reaping

I open my eyes, the raindrop splashing in my eye, the sun drying the raindrop quickly. My stomach growls in hunger and I swing my legs over the bed, waiting for the cramps to ensure, the moaning that would escape my lips. But, nothing happens, it must be my fear. I slip out of my bed, already in my hunting gear, the bow and arrow hidden in a bookshelf. I step off the threshold and then I wake up Lucas.

"Where are you going Jon?" Lucas asks. I smile.

"I'm going to see Bailey, Lucas. I'll be back for the reaping."

Lucas nods and goes back to sleep. Today was the reaping, a day of solemn and sadness. A long time ago, well hundred years ago we were a nation called America, then we had a period of disasters, avalanches, volcano eruptions, tornadoes, hurricanes, etc., etc. Then supposedly there was a new nation called Panem. Thirteen districts surrounding a city called the Capitol, the districts to bow mercifully at the Capitol's knees. Well, the districts didn't like that, I mean they rebelled and we lost. District Thirteen was destroyed, and then the thing called the Hunger Games was born. Here, in the games; each district was to send in a boy and girl, ages 12 to 18 to participate in a fight to the death. Every year there was something called a reaping, where a freaky person from the Capitol would come to our district and pick the person by reaching into a large glass ball and pick a name. Obviously people could volunteer, but, that is a different story. Today my name is in the reaping ball 12 times, the name entered twice every year. The year is 3099, the 99th Hunger Games. After I reached the outskirts of District 12, there was all woods with the occasional sound of a Capitol train. I reached for my bow off my back, and strung an arrow, the wooden bow being stretched beyond capacity. I entered the clearing and saw her, Bailey Resel. Bailey waved me over, her black hair in a ponytail today, her fair and easy smile gleaming white; the sparkle in eye her sparkling as if she had a secret. When I sat down, she hugged me.

"Hey Jonathan, I see you slept in your hunting gear." Bailey smiled.

"Yeah, I knew you would be here." I said sheepishly, the blood rising in my cheeks.

Bailey pulled out her harmonica and played a dreadful tune. "So who do you think is getting reaped today?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea; I'm just hoping it's not me or Lucas, or you obviously."

Bailey's face darkened. "Well all my brothers got picked, and they died in the past ten years so, yeah I hope it wouldn't be me."

I hug Bailey. She was right. Ten years ago, her brother was picked, then her youngest brother was picked, and then finally her oldest brother was picked. Out of four children she was the only one left. The other three were dead.

"You won't get picked I promise."

"You can't promise anything Jon. Not here." Bailey whispers.

Then a howl rippled through the forest and we froze. Bailey pulled out a spear that she hid in the log we were sitting on, I strung an arrow and we stood up. A wolf launched out of the trees, its mouth in a snarl. I fired the arrow and the wolf slashed it in half. I backed up, the wolf slamming into my chest, the wolf climbing up; it's front paw on my sternum. I closed my eyes waiting for the wolf to bite my face. Then I heard a little squeak in surprise from the wolf, and some blood splattered on my face. I shook the wolf off me, Bailey's spear in the creature's back.

"Thanks Bailey." I breathed.

"No problem, but now you owe me a favor." Bailey grins.

I wipe the blood from my face. "Come on, we need to get back home, I don't want to get mauled by another wolf."

Bailey laughed. "All right scary pants see you later. Wear something presentable."

I slugged Bailey in the arm, and walked off. When I got home, I heard Lucas complaining about the outfit he was wearing. I walked through the door and the pungent smell of cologne filled my nostrils. Lucas was in the bathroom, his hair combed neatly and he was wearing my old sky blue polo that still had the rip in the forearm. My mother brushed past me, her eyes red and tears spilling down her face. She was worried, worried about her loved ones.

"I laid out something for you." my mother whispers.

I nod and minutes later I was clean, my hair smelling like coconut, the grime wiped from my face. I was dressed in my father's suit, surprised it was even fitting me. My tap shoes were shined and my hair was hidden under a brown cap, my father's. My mother hugged me tight and all I did was stare at Lucas till it was time to go. When the bells at the town square started to ring, Lucas hid in the corner.

"Lucas, we need to go." I tug on his arm and drag him out of the house, Lucas kicking and screaming the whole way.

When we get to the square I'm roped off with the other sixteen year-olds from District 12 and Lucas is in the back. I swallow my fear as Bailey looks at me, her eyes blank, and her face expressionless. Then out comes Georgia Heffer, this manically upbeat woman from the Capitol, a green wig atop her powdered hair.

"Welcome everyone to the 99th Annual Hunger Games!" shouts Georgia, clapping crazily. To the credit of our district, no one claps. Georgia notices the silence. "Well, gentleman first." Georgia says after a minute of silence. She trots over to the boys bowl and reached in. She's back to the podium in a flash. "And the male tribute is, Jonathan Crimson!" Crap.


	2. Chapter 2: Katie

Chapter 2: Katie

I stand in shock, I was picked! Out of the hundreds of thousands of slips, mine was chosen. I stood immobile, paralyzed in fear as the other boys from my age looked at me in confusion. _"This can't be happening!" _I think. I move my foot slowly, and slide out of the line, sweat pouring down my face. I inch up the gravel street, you could hear a pin drop; it is that quiet. I look back at my mother, her face devoid of emotion. She was going to lose an angel. I climbed up the steps and looked past the crowd, the first tear sliding down my cheek.

"Give it up for Jonathan Crimson, your District 12 male tribute for the 99th Hunger Games!" Georgia shrieks excitedly. I glare at her.

"Why not do the girl tribute Ms. Heffer?" I suggest, so the camera couldn't be on me when I would start to cry.

"Good idea Jonathan!" Georgia smiles and she reaches into the girl's bowl. She's at the microphone again, saying another name. "Katie Wenshaw!"

I feel a pang of dread. "_I know that name, but, where do I know that name from?" _ I think. Then I remember Katie Wenshaw is Bailey's best friend. Katie climbs the steps to the stage, her brown hair tied in a ponytail down her back, the shock that she was picked still registering on her face. Her green eyes were wide in alarm. When she stood next to me, I gave her a glance, to make sure she knew what I looked like. Georgia still wasn't done.

"Alright, any family member who wants to come and say goodbye, or anyone friend who wants to say goodbye can come once the doors are closed, and then our two tributes will be gone to the Capitol with me and Henry Kraving, who should be here right now. I don't know why he's not here." Georgia rambles.

In case you didn't know Henry Kraving is District 12's only victor, an unintelligible one at that. He only lived because he didn't kill a single person, and hid the entire time. He got a training score of two, his interview was less than memorable, and he only won six years ago at the age of 12, he's 18.

"Well goodbye, people of District 12." Georgia smiles and closes the Justice Building door.

I glare at Georgia and turn into the suite that was for the male tribute. Lucas and my mother and Bailey were already there inside, all red eyed.

"Guys." I say exasperated.

Lucas looks up. "Look, I love you but, I don't think you're going to win."

I scowl. "That's great, my own family member thinking I will die."

My mother stands. "I've never seen you shoot, but it must be good because I've never been this healthy in my life Jon."

Bailey laughed. "You have no idea how well he shoots."

I look at Bailey. "You know the Capitol can probably hear us right now and I can get shot for poaching."

Lucas purses his lips. "Um, maybe we shouldn't talk about that."

Bailey rummaged in her bag and pulled out a wooden charm. "Here's your district token." she smiled.

I grabbed the charm, a rough wooden bow and arrow piece. "You still have this, when I made it in the woods like six years ago?" I said dumbfounded.

Bailey blushed. "Yeah, I kept it in a box, in my room. I never let my mom throw it out."

Lucas whistled. "Oh." he said quietly.

A Capitol man opens the door. "Time for family and friends to leave." he says curtly.

I look back at my family, and let out an estranged cry. "Bailey, don't let them die, feed them please!"

Then the door slams, my family is gone. The door is opened again and I slip on my token, waiting for Henry and Georgia to call us into the room to watch the readings. Katie and Georgia are already sitting and they look disdainfully at the empty seat. When I sit down, I notice that Katie's eyes are puffy red from crying. On the screen, the reaping comes on from all twelve districts. Just like what Bailey told me one day, make a mental note of some of the tributes. There is the girl who does a cartwheel to the stage in District 1, a crippled boy in District 3, a monstrous brother and sister in District 6 that lunge up to volunteer. There is a boy from 9 who looks like he had lived in the woods before he was reaped and then there is a small, tiny girl from 11 named Madison, who's twelve and as helpless as ever. Then there is us, the infamous District 12. Then there is a loud shout and the breaking of glass coming from the other corridor. Georgia mutters something about unintelligible victors when Henry stumbles in. Henry's naturally round face is now pointed and his brown eyes are saddened.

"Henry, come sit." Georgia invites him.

"Nah, I'm going to get a scotch." Henry waves her off.

"You can't drink; you're only eighteen!" Katie scoffs.

Henry scowled. "Ah phooey, who gives a crap?"

"I do." I say defiantly.

Henry furrows his eyebrows. "Oh yes, you are the tribute that freezes on stage and then rolls over and dies."

I feel a burning anger in me. "Shut up Henry Kraving, just because you won the Hunger Games doesn't mean you get to be a jackass in front of everyone."

Henry slams his fist into my windpipe, and Katie grabs the knife of the table and flings it at Henry's wrist. The knife slashes Henry's wrist open and the river of life starts to drain out of our mentor. Georgia fumbles for a towel while Henry just squints at us. Katie and I share a glance, this is pretty awkward. Then Georgia speaks.

"Well, now that you are acquainted, we need to get on the Capitol train!"

"Good idea." says Katie, avoiding Henry's gaze.

The Capitol train arrives with a screech and the doors open. Katie and I gasp in surprise at the velvet lined carpets and the ornate lamp hanging in the doorway. It was pure luxury, and it would be the only time I would ever experience it. Katie smoothed her hand down the wall of tile and drew back as if it was radioactive. Henry didn't notice any of this and he even slammed into the wall while we were walking in. Georgia clasped her hands together, watching dazedly at the amazement of what her tributes think of the Capitol. I run my hand down the smooth silk that decorates the couch in the tribute living room part of the train. When Henry and Georgia sat down, Katie and I were still mesmerized by the glory of the Capitol train.

Henry cleared his throat. "Guys, over here."

Katie snaps her head up. "Oh, sorry. It is just so cool!"

"You'll get used to it."

I sit down. "Is this the time where you start talking to us?"

Henry stares at me. "Well, I get to talk to you for about an hour or so before we arrive in the Capitol so sit down."

Katie and I share a glance. We are already sitting down. "We're ready." Katie breaks a smile.

Henry starts to talk, how that when we arrive we will be thrown into the hands of our stylists, one head stylist for the each of us, followed by a three manned prep team. We were to follow every instruction they were to give us. Katie and I shudder at the thought of having our skin dyed magenta, and gem stones pressed into our skin. Henry wasn't finished, because he said that we were needed to be charming devil spawns that would draw numerous sponsors. Then, Henry went through every weapon in existence and I wanted to object hotly when he went over a bow and arrow, which I already knew about that weapon. Katie wrinkled her nose in disgust as Henry described how to stab someone. I was almost about to vomit myself. If Henry noticed our displeasure he didn't show it. By the time Henry was finished, Katie bolted from her chair and launched to the restroom. Georgia winced as the sounds of Katie hurling filled the chamber. Then Georgia shot from her seat.

"We're here!" Georgia shrieks.

"Wonderful." I say sarcastically.

Henry shot me a look. "None of that sarcasm here Jon, not here. You will dead before you step off that train."

I breathed. "Wonderful people." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3: First Looks

Chapter 3: First Looks

I grit my teeth as Arkon, a man part of my prep team, plucks off another hair on my chest.

"Sorry Jonathan, but you guys aren't allowed to come in with any hair on your chest or any other part of the body!" Arkon apologizes.

I glare at Arkon, whose velvet hair kept on slapping me in the face pointedly. Arkon's eyes flashed gray in annoyance, the Capitol having another weird DNA change in their people's appearances. Another worker, next to me right was working on my feet and hands, wiping them off, swiping the dirt from my caked toenails.

"Ugh, Jonathan, why are your feet covered in a six foot layer of dirt?" the girl doing my feet asked angrily?

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Venus, it is just a force of habit that our feet get dirty in District 12."

Venus broke a smile, her face moving like a cartoon. The swirls on her face moved like a puppet. "Luckily for you, I've seen worse."

Then Arkon snaps his fingers. "Mervel, get the scissors, start cutting this pitiful creature's hair!"

Mervel, a man with a cloudy blue skin color moved towards me, holding a wicked pair of shears. "Don't worry; I'm only going to cut a few feet of hair."

I back away and Arkon steps in front of me. "What are you doing?" Arkon says incredulously.

Mervel paled. "I'm obviously going to cut his hair."

Arkon glared. "I said cut the hair, not shave the hair!"

Mervel dropped the shears in panic. "Sorry Arkon, my mistake."

I glanced at the two men, what on earth was going on between them? "Guys, let's get the rest of the job done."

Then the door flew open. Arkon and Mervel glanced at the door, and Venus stopped washing my feet. In front of me was the most normal person I had ever seen in the Capitol. A lady stood before me holding a long piece of loom. The lady was dressed in a kimono, decorated with rose petals, and a slight reference of pink eyeliner above her eyes. And then the lady spoke, like a river.

"Thank you Arkon, Mervel, Venus for your help, now it is my time to work my magic." the lady smiled pleasantly.

Venus brushed shoulders with me. "This is your stylist, Rose. Be nice."

Rose shut the door and turned to me, and my heart melted. She was beautiful. "My name is Rose Arsenwood, your stylist."

I laughed. "So I heard."

Rose held out a manicured hand and I took it. "I've heard that you were picked right out of the bat, the most unfortunate luck."

I scowled. "I know my wonderful luck."

Rose smiled. "Don't get yourself down; you are going to find out something that will lighten your spirits in training."

I frown. What good information is anyone told in the Hunger Games besides that they are either the victor or their training score? I shrug. "Oh well, I guess we'll wait and see."

I sat on the counter and Rose sat in a chair. "As you know we have to dress you in something from your district, something coal related."

I nod. "So, what is your direction of our outfits?"

"My partner Rev is working with Katie. We heard from a lady named Effie, that when you apply pressure into coals it looks like pearls." Rose smiled.

I smiled falsely. "Yeah." I rolled my eyes, she was wrong.

Rose clasped her hands. "We are ready for your outfit." Rose grins evilly.

I wince. "I don't like that look."

Rose smirked. "You're going to love your outfit!"

Twenty minutes later I was dressed in a black metal suit, along with a black crown. Katie was in a similar black dress with a gold crown, representing the gold we sometimes found. Rose was going to add a cape with the end lit on fire, to represent the coal falling from our boots. Katie eyes me.

"Why are you completely covered in hair and I'm not?" Katie questions.

I shrug. "They took off my chest hair."

Katie shivers. "They ripped all my leg hair off and my chest hair and I was completely naked."

I eyed Katie quizzically. "You were naked?" I said incredulously.

Katie nodded furiously. "I can't believe you were allowed to keep the hair on your body."

Suddenly, someone pokes us. I turn its Katie's stylist Rev. "Get ready!"

Katie and I look forward. Our heads held high, chin up, unfazed by the others. Louis Grande, the famous announcer and host for the interviews after Caesar Flickerman's death started to speak about the chariots running in. District 1 was dressed and spray painted purple, decorated in gems. District 2 was a huge block of cinder, chisels stuck in their sides. District 6 were a pair of planes, with fire coming out of the engines. The crowd cheered but, it was nothing compared to when we came bustling out of the terminal. I looked behind me and I was stunned. Our flickering fire of our capes illuminated the night and our crowns seemed to glow. The coal fell like ash and then the air blew it up under the trample of other horse hooves. Then we heard Louis Grande's voice in the background, calling us stunning. I smiled, I liked this.

Suddenly we stopped and out stepped the president, a pudgy man named Lee Snow, President Snow's grandson. "Welcome tributes, welcome. We salute your courage and your sacrifice! And may the odds be ever in your favor, Happy Hunger Games!" Lee says.

The chariot pulls forward and we stop. Georgia and Rose and Rev ambushed us. "Outstanding you guys!" Georgia praised.

I laughed. "It wasn't us, thank Rose and Rev."

Henry ambushed us. "I already have sponsors lined up around the block!"

I grinned. "Are you sure you should be near Katie and me? Last time, Katie cut your wrist."

Henry pursed his lips. "Are you sure you should…." He cuts short. I look past his gaze. The two tributes from 6 looked murderous.

Georgia twirled us around. "Let's go upstairs and see your room."

As we walk away hurriedly. I see the boy from 6 glaring at me, and I know that he can't wait to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4: Training and Alliances

Katie and I collapsed the minute we walked through the door. Georgia sneered at us and stepped over us, her high heels missing Katie's temple by a sheer inch. Henry muttered something about wanting a drink which Georgia slapped out of his hands. Once Katie and I made our way to our feet, Henry demanded us to change so Rose and Rev could talk to us. After I undressed into something much more comfortable, we gathered in the main room. The main room was in the same posh condition as the Capitol train. Henry ordered water from the avoxes in the room and each did silently, as their tongue was cut out for being a traitor to the Capitol. Rose ordered a martini and drank it in seconds. Talk about a drinking problem.

Rev guzzled his beer, burped and leaned forward. "Rose and I have come up with an idea, to add more sponsors."

Katie and I shared a glance. "Go on." I say softly.

"Have you ever heard of Katniss and Peeta from District 12?" Rev asked.

Henry spewed water over Georgia who shrieked. Katie and I nodded. "Yeah, so?"

Rose clasped her hands. "As you know, Katniss and Peeta were killed in the 75th Hunger Games for blowing up the arena. Haymitch, the old District 12 victor was killed in an uprising in the now re destroyed District 13."

"We know that, they tell us every year when we learn about the Hunger Games." Katie says.

Rev shared a glance with Rose. "We were hoping that you guys could pretend to be in love."

I buried my hands in my face. "That wouldn't work for cameras though, only one can live."

"That's when the training surprise comes in." Rose objected.

Katie smiled. "I can do that, as long as there are no poisonous berries in the arena."

Rev chuckled. "Don't want you following in them in their footsteps."

Henry guffawed. "All right you two." said Henry, pointing at us, "Get to bed."

Katie and I nodded solemnly and trudged off to bed. I whispered good night to Katie and fell asleep in my room, the eyes of the forever loyal avoxes boring into the wall. I fell asleep and began to dream. I dreamed I was back in District 12, strolling the streets with Bailey. Then Capitol guards came from the sky and fired at us. I moved like the Matrix, dodging bullets left and right. Bailey wouldn't be that lucky; bullets ripping her to shreds. I would launch myself at the President, who was standing a few feet away ordering our deaths. I would shoot an arrow at his heart and the President would grab me by the throat. Usually the face would be Lucas, much older and much more evil looking but, now it was the boy from six. I would kick in anger and it would be futile, he would choke me to death. Then some invisible force would drop me from the President and then they would vanish. Bailey would be on the ground, the life draining out of her. I would scream her name, and nothing would happen. Bailey would be on her back, her eyes glassy. I would stand helpless, watching the crimson river flow over my hands.

I woke with a start, the avox near me jumping up startled. "Sorry, I had a nightmare."

The avox nodded sternly. Suddenly there was a loud rasp on the door. "GET UP!" Henry screamed behind the door.

"Coming." I moaned, swinging my legs over the bed. I was in pain, and from what my arm felt like, I was sleeping on it.

I swung the door open with a slam and noticed that Katie hadn't fared that well either. Katie leaned over the table towards me. "I heard you screaming." she whispered.

I widened my eyes. "I was that loud?" I said aghast.

Katie nodded. "I guess you must have been having a nightmare."

Henry clunked a jar of jam on the marble table and we jumped. "Okay you two, training starts in a few hours. I need to know your special skills."

I spoke with pleasure. "I am an archer." Henry noticed the way I said that.

"Just like Katniss." Henry noticed. "You?" he asked to Katie.

Katie shrugged. "Um knives, really. I don't fight on a regular basis. Although I am fast. I am the top racer of all the girls in our school."

Henry scowled. "Well, congrats to you."

I noticed the time on the wall. "Shouldn't Katie and I go down now, its 10:45?" I asked.

Henry nodded then he stopped with another idea. "Hold hands on the way down, make it seem like you love each other."

I nod and when the elevator door closes Katie drops my hand. "I thought they were joking. I mean they wouldn't be serious would they?" Katie bickers.

"Just focus on the task at hand and that is to be friendly." I hiss. The elevator opens and most of the other tributes were already standing there impatiently.

A woman named Atala walks out, with a clipboard followed by Wyatt Crane, Seneca Crane's thirty year old son who took Plutarch's place when he was killed in the rebellion of District 13, for the second time. "Welcome to the Training Room tributes, my name is Atala, your head trainer. In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead and one will be alive. Who that is depends on what I'm particularly about to what I'm going to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. Secondly, don't ignore the survival skills. 10% of you will die from starvation. 20% from dehydration and infection. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

Atala dismisses us and the tributes fan out. I can see that the Careers are as intimidating as ever, the girl from one resembling Glimmer, the boy from one resembling Marvel, and the girl from two resembling Clove. I scan the other tributes and I was amazed at the skill the tributes this year had to provide. The boy from District 3 was shooting darts into targets, doing pretty well for a crippled, but there would be no way he would live the Cornucopia. Both tributes from six were amazing with axes, throwing the blades with such precision that I even heard the sound of their impact from here. The boy from 9 managed to get into the rigging of the Training Center and threw a spear. The accuracy couldn't have been worse than the Career from District 1, and honestly the boy from 9 was better than him. Katie flinched when the spear landed on the heart section of the dummy, the crowd speechless.

"Um, so what do you want to do?" Katie asks nervously.

I scan the area. "How about knives, there's only one tribute there."

Katie's mouth turned into a smirk. "Sure, why not."

Holding Katie's hand, and ignoring the pointed glares and snickers from the other 22 tributes we made our way to the ribald circle of knives. The girl from two looks up. "Altha." she says quietly.

I look at the girl in confusion. "What?"

The girl huffed. "My name is Altha, the Career from District 2. Now please stand back."

Katie gives me a glance. "Why is she nice?" she whispers.

I shrug. "Maybe so she can stick a knife in our back later."

I watch as Altha draws back the knife and tosses the blade, with a sickening sound, it impales the target. Altha turns around, her face in a wicked grin. "Why don't you give it a try, I've already seen Katie throw a knife and slash open Henry's wrist."

"How would you know about that?" Katie protests.

Altha waved her hand away from the question. "It was on the news, your escort can't keep their mouth shut, now throw."

Katie steps up to the plate and grabs the knife. I hear her breathe slowly and then she throws the knife landing well on the target. I could hear a pin drop. I grab a knife and I hurl it, missing the target entirely.

"Hey Jonathan, your district partner, a girl throws better than you!" shouts the boy from 6.

"Lone, be nice. You can be rude to him when you kill him in the arena." his district partner chides.

I feel my face redden and I storm over to the bow and arrow target. I load the bow and fire at Lone's head, the arrow hitting the wall seam. Atala rushed towards me in anger and rips the bow from my hands. Lone stood speechless, the arrow a mere three inches from his head. Katie rushes to me, avoiding Altha's obvious drop of her mouth. The boy from one tried to fit a spear into Altha's mouth and she broke it in half. The tension in the room could be cut with an axe.

"Lunch!" Atala announces, with a whistle.

I throw the bow onto the ground in fury, avoiding Katie as I storm by. "You're lucky I was feeling compassionate, or I would have killed you!" I snarl.

Lone laughs. "Yeah, good luck 12."

Katie runs up to me. "You can't act like that, being one of those loose cannons. You're going to get yourself killed."

I glare at her. "Why are you taking their side? We are district partners!" I say angrily.

Katie tries to object but, she closes her mouth and grabs a plate from the rack, making sure she got into the other buffet line. I filled my plate with ham and mashed potatoes, I would probably shoot a wild pig for the ham and then the potatoes would maybe take a few squirrels. A jar of sweet liquid was on a table and I quickly filled my glass and took a sip. My nose filled with the scent of rose petals and my mouth filled with the taste of honey. Only when Katie shouted did I break back into reality.

"Jon!" Katie called. I turned. "Sit here." Katie called.

I walked over and clunked my tray on the table. Katie had some company with her however. I stopped when I saw the tributes. The tributes from 3, 5, 7, and 11 were sitting with us.

"Um hello." I said blushing.

Katie stood. "Jonathan, this is Colby from District 3." Colby smiled weakly, shifting his crutch. "And this is Felice from District 5." Felice waved her hand, her red hair flowing in the air conditioner breeze. "And this is District 7, Leema and Lyon." Leema blushed; she was only twelve, while Lyon held her protectively. Lyon gave me a glance, obviously deciding whether I would kill him or not. "And finally Madison and Ramon from District 11, brother and sister."

Ramon stood, like an ox. He must have been eighteen. "Katie had the idea that we should all be allies."

I choked on my ham. "All eight of us? We would have to kill each other eventually."

Leema stood. "That's why we want to be allies. You'll find out soon enough."

I stood infuriated. "Do you know all of these secrets but me?"

Katie held my arm. "Jon you need to stop! You're making a scene."

I glanced back. She was right. Lone and his friends were snickering. "Alright, we can be allies."

Madison cheered. "Thanks Jon!"

I broke a smile. "Lunch is almost over, let's get ready."

I turned my back on them. I was going to die. Katie was making a rash decision with terrible consequences. Madison, Leema, Colby, and Felice would probably get killed in the Cornucopia. I would kill Lyon and Ramon if it came to protecting Katie or vice versa. Well then the Careers or Lone would probably kill us as well, so I couldn't rule it out. Henry and Georgia pestered us when Katie and I walked in but, I wasn't ready to talk to them. Before either of them could object I walked into my room and slammed the door. I fell asleep and began to dream, again.


	5. Chapter 5: Private Sessions

I awoke to another day of Henry slamming his fist against my door. "Jonathan, you need to get up now!"

"Hold your scotch Henry Kraving, I'm coming!" I yell back.

After struggling myself into a pair of our training outfits, a nice black shirt with a red jacket, Katie and I congregated on the couch in the living room. Georgia and Henry were already sitting and from their expressions, they were pretty nervous.

Once I sat down Henry didn't stop talking. "Okay you two, today is private sessions where they bring you in one by one and evaluate your skills on certain weapons or anything for that matter. Throw a knife, shoot an arrow, sing, I really don't care as long as you do it well."

Georgia dabbed the sides of her lips with a napkin. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

I smiled. "I'm going to shoot some arrows."

"And you?" Henry asked pointing at Katie.

"Throw some knives and maybe do some memory skill thing, I've been sticking to it for a while now and I kind of memorized it."

Georgia broke a smile. "That's the point darling."

Henry looked at his watch. "You have to get down there, ASAP."

Katie and I nodded; we stood up and jogged for the elevator. "Good luck guys." Georgia calls.

Katie looked at me, her face nauseous. "I think I'm going to throw up." she groans.

I look at Katie compassionately. "Don't worry Katie, I'm here for you."

I let Katie cry in my arms. "I just want to go home Jonathan, I don't want to die in vain here."

"I know Katie, I know." I soothe.

Then I notice how everyone is staring at us, the elevator door had opened. "What are you two doing?" asked the boy from District 1.

"Arman, shut up!" hissed the girl from District 1.

Altha snapped. "Leeane, why don't you shut up?"

The three Careers and the girl from 4 got into a heated argument till Atala's voice rang from the corridor. "I need Arman from District 1."

Arman swung his shoulders back and grinned. Leema rolled her eyes at the cockiness the Careers showed. Time slowly ticked, Colby, the girl from District 4, Felice, Lone, Leema, Lyon, and the list just went on and on. Then finally I heard Atala say, "Jonathan Crimson, District 12."

I stood nervously. I looked at Katie who was about to hyperventilate. "See you on the other side."

Katie looked up. "Later Jon, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I broke a grin. "You'll do fine."

I walked in to the main room and noticed how dark the Training Center seemed. Maybe shooting a bow wasn't the smartest decision. The head Gamemaker was sitting in an ornate chair, with a martini. I walked over to Wyatt and spoke as loud as I could.

"Jonathan Crimson, District 12." I said my voice hollow.

Wyatt looked up. "Oh, another boring tribute. Your skill Mr. Crimson?"

"The archery range Mr. Crane." I said.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, obviously remembering Katniss Everdeen's arrow blunder. "Very well, Don, raise the lights."

Don Terio, another famous Gamemaker who actually is a victor from a Hunger Games 20 years ago flickered on a light switch. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

I nodded and walked over to the arrow station. I fingered the steel bow and wrapped the bow string around my fingers. Each arrow glowed gold in the lights, and the blue neon lights illuminated the target like a runway. I stood on the marks where the archer was supposed to stand. Breathing heavily, I strung the bow and fired, the arrow missing the target. Wyatt laughed and like an uproar, the other Gamemaker's started to chortle at me. My face reddened and without thinking I loaded my bow and fired at Wyatt. Wyatt's face changed from humor to terror as my arrow slashed his margarita glass and with a thump it landed in the seam of the wall like it did when I fired my arrow at Lone. Don spewed water all over Wyatt. Wyatt was sitting there speechless. I bowed.

"Thanks for the attention." I snarl. I fling the bow up at the Gamemaker's and I storm away.

I hurtle myself past the avoxes who stood in dumbfounded shock. Past Atala who was at a loss for words, fumbled for her clipboard. I smashed my fist on the button for floor 12, not ready to face the crew that is my team. I'm pretty sure Katie didn't attack them. Then a pang of dread hits me. I resemble Katniss Everdeen, I resemble her a lot. She attacked the Gamemaker's in her private session. She was on "fire" for her chariot ride. She made many enemies. I was screwed. When the elevator opened, Georgia ambushed me and sat me down on the couch.

"Wait for Katie, she'll be here shortly." Georgia whispered.

I drummed my fingers on the couch and waited for Katie. Ten minutes passes and the elevator door screeched open and Katie stormed out, fury in her eyes.

"What the hell was that for Jon?" Katie screamed.

I paled. "I had no other choice."

Henry came out. "Whoa, calm down. What happened?" He asked quizzically.

"ASK HIM!" Katie snarled.

Henry looked at me. "Jonathan, what is she talking about?"

I spoke, my voice hollow and cracking. "Just like Katniss, I shot an arrow at the Gamemaker's."

Henry widened his eyes. "Dude, just wait until Georgia finds out."

I chuckled. "Hopefully I don't have to tell her."

Georgia walked in. "Okay, Louis just called and he said they are about to present to the scores."

I shuffled over and let Georgia sit. "I don't want to see what Lone got."

Suddenly the screen lit up and there was Louis Grande, the same person as Caesar, the midnight blue sparkle in his eye and the glitter in his hair. Louis began to speak and I was getting terrified. Leeane and Arman from District 1 scored tens, Altha scoring a nine. Colby scored a seven, with a crippled foot. Felice scored a three, ouch. Lone and his district partner scored 11's, a first in the Hunger Games world. Leema scored a seven, Lyon scoring a nine. The boy from 9 scored a ten and Madison scored a six. Ramon scored an eight. Then we got to District 12, and from what the others had been receiving, I was worried on my behalf. For some reason, Katie went first; with a score of nine. I congratulated her with an easy smile. Then my face appeared on the screen. Suddenly, Louis looks surprised, as if I scored a zero. Then the number 12 flashed under my portrait and Henry spewed his drink all over Katie. Katie was too overcome with joy to be mad that her pants were soaked in soda.

"A twelve Jon, that's amazing!" Katie gushed.

Georgia pursed her lips. "What did you do Jon or am I not allowed to ask?"

Henry cracked a smile. "Oh, you have no idea."

Georgia raised an eyebrow. "Jon, tell me; what did you do for the Gamemaker's?"

I reddened. "Um, the Gamemaker's laughed at me so I fired an arrow at them like Katniss, and I shattered the head Gamemaker Wyatt's wine glass."

Georgia stood frozen for a minute and then she burst out laughing. Katie and I glanced at each other. Georgia wiped a tear from her eye. "You are kidding right." She looked at our faces and her grin vanished. "Oh my god, you aren't joking! Dear lord Jonathan, what's wrong with you?"

Katie stood up. "There is nothing wrong with what he did, especially if he just scored a twelve!"

I shot to my feet. "How come you are protecting me, when you walked in an hour ago you were pissed at me!" I scream.

Katie's face looked hurt. "I didn't realize that venting anger out on someone gave that person an edge."

Henry smiled. "It usually doesn't help you, but in his case; it did."

Suddenly the elevator to our apartment opened and out came Rose and Rev, with a sky blue suit and a pallid white dress. Rose smiled. "Guys, it's time for interviews."

Georgia huffed. "There is no need for us to get our panties in a twist so guys, go get ready for show business."

I looked at Rose who was looking stunning in her pink dress. "I'm ready Rose; I'm ready for whatever you are going to throw out at me."

Rose laughed easily. "Good, you're going to love it."


	6. Chapter 6: Interviews With Louis Grande

I followed Rose down a flight of stairs where the air was frigid. I shivered and Rose smiled weakly and we stopped at a wooden door. Rose opened the door and Arkon, Mervel, and Venus spilled out. Arkon stood up sheepishly, and wiped the dust off his crinkled velvet suit.

"Guys, I want Jonathan done with prep by 6:00 and then I have to bring him in to the main room." Rose instructed.

"Aye Rose, I promise to not destroy this pity's hair." Mervel chuckled.

Venus elbowed Mervel. "Honestly, Mervel; you should have been shot for your imminent threats."

Mervel turned to protest but, Arkon forcefully dragged Mervel away from Venus. "Sorry Rose, Mervel has been; uh getting jumpy lately at anyone who thinks he has been threatening."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Just have him finished by the time I instructed."

Arkon brought me into the room where they spilled out of and sat me down in the seat; throwing a barber sheet over me. "We don't want to get your face hurt or your clothes wrinkled." he said sympathetically. Mervel walked over with a hair dryer and a pair of gold gleaming scissors. He started to snip away at my sideburns, and shear off the top of my head, every once in a while make a distressed comment on my look. Venus started to rummage through a bag, looking for a thing of powder to dust off my feet, as if anyone would want to look at them however was beyond me. Arkon applied some blush to my cheeks, as if to lighten the mood he said. I thought it was ridicule. But, like magic and arriving promptly at 6:00, they were done. Rose entered with a sky blue suit with the mine symbol on the top, with small fires blazing around the edge. My black pants were lined with silver and smelled wonderful. The material was amazing and soft.

"Oh Rose, that is wonderful!" I breathed.

Rose smiled. "I knew you would love it."

I changed quickly and Rose stepped back with my prep team who broke into grins. "That is lovely Rose, you made him look wonderful!" Arkon praised.

Venus laughed. "Of course Rose made him wonderful, but we are called "Prep Team" for a reason."

Rose drew me away from my bubbling team which started to get champagne, and Rose rolled her eyes. She led me down a corridor and opened a door which led into a hallway which had twenty three other doors leading into the hallway. The other tributes were all standing in a line at the foot of the stage. I saw Katie, dressed in a beautiful white dress covered in small black swirls and red splashes of paint. She looked like a flame, a coal bit, and the sky all in one. I walked up to her and she smiled warmly. Suddenly, I heard a girl in front of us scream in pain. I looked over and saw Leema clutching her side in pain, Arman towering over her. I vaulted from Katie's grip and decked Arman in the jaw. Leeane held Arman back as Arman's eyes turned to fire.

"Watch yourself Twelve or I'll have a spear in your back before you get one step towards any weapon at the Cornucopia. I'll make sure of it!" he snarled.

Leeane dragged Arman away and looked at me with heavy eyes. "You have no idea what you've just done."

I stormed back to Katie, making sure Leema was okay. Lyon looked at me. "Why did you have to do that, Leema is all right."

Lone turned around. "I would have done the same thing Lyon, if Rachel was hurt; well I would probably murder everyone who would dare touch her."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who is Rachel?"

The girl in front of Lone turned. "That would be me Jonathan Crimson, Lone and I are brother and sister."

Leema snorted. "Wow, that's _definitely _a shocker." her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lone's smile disappeared. "Don't give me an attitude Leema; you haven't seen our true colors."

Katie poked me. "Jon, we need to get in line now, Louis is going on stage."

I turned around and she was right. Standing there in a sea green suit with sparkling navy blue dress pants was Louis Grande, his hazel eyes sparkling in the stage lights. His hair was a flowing white, almost matching his teeth. An ornate watch was strapped around his wrist, the time reading; Interviews. I giggled a little. Louis grabbed a microphone from the stand near the two chairs on stage and began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to the 99th Hunger Games! Our tributes are here tonight to give you a glimpse of their old life! And you just might want to sponsor the lucky tribute. The odds are up and will be announced as we continue our program tonight. Now let's bring out our first tribute, Leeane."

Leeane stepped up to the stage in a pink dress and I felt a twinge of hurt as she flashed me an unsympathetic smile. Arman told the audience how a tribute was getting on his nerves and when Louis asked, Arman looked at me straight in the eye and said; he should not be named. Altha and Colby kept to themselves while Felice was totally outgoing. Lone and Rachel showed their true colors off and how they were going to follow in the footsteps of Cato and Clove from the 74th Hunger Games, and become ruthless killing machines. Leema was very inaudible and grimaced a lot; clutching her side. Lyon came to her defense and said she had a stomach ache. The boy from 9, I found out his name was Thatcher turned out be very rude, sarcastic, and was a narcissist. The tributes from 10 said that Lone and Rachel made an alliance with them and the tributes from 9 and that they would kill everyone. Madison looked very pretty in a small gown, and she stumbled on stage with her high heels. Ramon was a solitary block of hurt and he wouldn't answer a single question. Then Katie stepped up to the stage and the crowd cheered. Louis sat her down and kissed her hand.

"You look very pretty tonight Miss Wenshaw. I am very pleased to meet you." Louis gushed.

Katie blushed. "Why thank you Louis. You are particularly stunning tonight."

I rolled my eyes at the fake love both were giving each other. I only paid attention when Louis asked her a very personal question. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Katie shook her head in assent. "Sadly I don't."

Louis feigned surprise. "Someone as pretty as you should have a line of boys wrapped up around the block."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling me a prostitute?"

Louis's face turned ashen. "No my dear Katie, I wasn't suggesting that at all. Now tell me, who do you like?"

Katie's face hardened. "Well, the guy is friends with my best friend and he loves to sing."

I smiled. Suddenly, I know what she is about to say. "_I love to sing and I'm friends with Bailey.__**" **_

Katie looked at me, straight in the eye. "His name is Jonathan Crimson."

A shriek came from the crowd and all twenty two other tributes looked down the line at me. I noticed how Katie and I were like Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, how we resembled them so closely. Louis heard Katie's buzzer and told her to sit down. I stood up and straightened my suit. Katie rushed past me, a tear in her eye. I walked up the steps slowly and shakily strode over to Louis, I was trembling.

"Well, that must be quite a shocker Jon; wouldn't you agree?" Louis asked me once I sat down.

I shook my head furiously, but I couldn't get my voice to work. "Yeah, it is interesting." I manage to croak out.

Louis settled back into the chair comfortably. "So, would you like to tell me about that interesting T-W-E-L-V-E? The number you managed to get is the most outstanding achievement I've ever seen since Katniss and Peeta!" Louis smiled earnestly.

I heard a murmur in the crowd; they obviously didn't like what was going on. I look at Wyatt, his eyes narrowed. "I can't tell you, it was emotionally scarring for some of the Gamemaker's and that's all I will say about it."

Wyatt nodded in approval. Louis hadn't stopped bantering. "Okay, back to the tribute talk. What do you want to say to Katie?"

I looked at Henry, who was scowling, Georgia was dabbing her eyes with a napkin and Rose who raised an eyebrow. "I don't like her, not like that."

Katie stood up. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed, she stormed away.

A bunch of barbarity was thrown out at me, even the Careers howling blasphemy at me. I walked back to my seat solemnly and waited for my buzzer. It rang with an echo. And as we were about to stand, I heard some puzzling news from Louis.

"This is new to all of our tributes but, a new rule has been established. It is called the Alliance Rule. If you are in an alliance, you can win with that team if everyone not part of your alliance is killed."

A loud cheer erupted from the Careers and Lone's posse. Leema and Lyon looked shocked and we strode off, fazed by the news. Suddenly, Katie slams me into the wall, her elbow in my neck.

"What the hell was that for Jonathan? I thought we were attached to each other! I thought you loved me!" Katie screamed.

She fled from the hall, crying. And I stood there speechless, my hand faltering in mid air, the words I wanted to speak unable to move. I might have just lost my most needed ally.


	7. Chapter 7: Launching

I stared in shock as Katie tore away from us, a small trail of tears gliding behind her. Leeane and Arman stepped up to approach me. A glint of humor was in Arman's eyes.

"Nice job twelve. Let me guess, that was planned? No, wait it wasn't. You just made another enemy idiot. Never have your district partner mad at you. That is rule number one." Arman smirked.

"Why on earth would you give a hell if my district partner liked me or not?" I snarled.

Arman stepped up to me menacingly. "Because, I might be vile in all but, I want a tribute to know the top five things not to do, since they will get you killed. Number two is getting me mad and you are just doing that."

Leeane intervened. "Hold it you two. Stop. Don't act like little children. Let you settle your differences mono e mono in the arena. Doesn't that sound better?"

Arman gave a withering glare to Leeane. "Sometimes you don't know when to shut up, do you?"

Leeane's eyes flared and she gave Arman a wicked slap across his face. "You son of a bitch!"

I whistled. "Nice going Arman, good job getting that girl pissed."

Arman whirled on me. "Not funny Jonathan. You better shut it or I'll shut it for you by sending a spear down your throat." Then he stalked down the hallway, punching the head of a statue on the way out.

* * *

Katie flung herself onto the bed, tears streaming down her face. Jonathan said it so simple but, it sounded cruel. Katie thought about how Jon held her in the elevator, maybe they were about to kiss, or so Katie had thought. But, if Jon didn't really like her, then what the hell was the use for liking him needed? There was a soft tap on the door but, Katie threw a pillow at the door, and screamed. Hopefully the idiot would understand to leave her alone. The door opened and it was Rose, holding a towel.

"Katie honey, you're smearing your makeup." Rose chided. She wiped Katie's face off.

Katie looked at her with big eyes. "Rose, do you think Jon actually meant what he said?"

Rose shook her head. "No sweetie, I don't. I think Jon's head is a little bunched up with thoughts and he has been blurting the wrong words."

Katie laid her head across Rose's breast. "I hope your right, because if you aren't Jon is going to be in a heap of trouble."

* * *

The wind blew my hair across my face but, this time I didn't spit it out, or fumble for the comb. I screwed up, badly. I don't think anything I could do could make up for the heart break I caused Katie to endure. I should just die at the Cornucopia and let one screw up be left from Earth. I wonder what my mother and Lucas were thinking. I bet Bailey was aghast, that I would tell her off on national television. I mean, Katie and Bailey were best friends. Then, I heard the footsteps.

"Come to chew me out Katie? I'm ready for it." I mumbled, sinking my head into the concrete slab.

"Actually, we just wanted to talk. All three of us." said Leema.

I looked up and smiled. Leema, Lyon, and Colby were all standing in front of me. "Well, it'll be my honor to be in the presence of such, good tributes."

Lyon sat first. It was the first time I actually heard him speak, without conviction to sound pleased. "I can see you are in some distress over your words."

I nodded gravely. "Yes, I feel stupid."

Lyon gave me a reassuring pat. "You shouldn't get yourself down. I mean, it is not as if Katie will kill you, you don't believe that do you?"

Leema sat. "Yeah, we are all in an alliance, aren't we? We will meet each other later after the Cornucopia and then just outlast everyone else."

Colby shuddered. "You make it sound so, simple. We have to _kill _people, no matter how savage they are."

I looked at them. "I just hope I don't have a nightmare like I did, the first night of training."

So, I told them and it was hard to do so. Lyon leaned back when I was finished. "It's as if you developed a new fear for Lone, once you outshone him during the opening ceremonies."

Leema gave a cough. "Or, the thought of being burned alive. Well, that is my phobia anyway. Thanks to being from District seven and all."

Colby then kneeled and gave a big breath. "It is so pretty out tonight. I wish we could just stay here in this moment forever." It seemed as if no one had a snide comment to say then.

* * *

I didn't remember the rest of the night. I had gone to bed at, I want to say midnight. Georgia and Henry were passed out on the couch, each one holding a drink. I smiled at how silly they were. I opened my bedroom door and peeled my suit off my body, throwing it on an avox, which snapped awake. Then, pulling the sheets back, I turned the light off and then my head hit the pillow. I was asleep in minutes, and luckily there were no nightmares but, just a picture. It was where Colby, Leema, Lyon, and I were on the roof. The moon was shining and the city life glowing on the streets below. That place is where I wanted to stay in forever and watch the beauty unfold. But, tomorrow there would be screams in the arena, sobbing in the districts, and blood pouring from the sky as the hellish Hunger Games began. I could only sleep. I was aroused by Rose later that morning, about seven o' clock or so. The wind was bitter and cold, frost etched on the windows. I asked Rose and Rev, who were walking with me if I needed a jacket. They simply laughed and said I wasn't going to need one. We were going to a place much warmer. There was a helicopter, with all of the other 23 tributes sitting. I got the magic luck of sitting next to Katie on my left and Lone on my right, Thatcher directly in front of me, Arman to his left, and Leema to his right. I was totally unsure of who to talk to. Katie nudged me.

"I'm sorry for my, behavior last night. I didn't expect myself to lose my composure in front of everyone." Katie apologized.

I kissed her hand and she blushed. "I need you to grab a weapon and then get out of there, no matter what else you see. I'll make to it that Ramon and Felice get something along those lines. Then I'll join up with you later."

Katie nodded and then the windows turned black, we must have been near the arena. Katie breathed heavily. "Oh shit, here we go."

Suddenly a heavy army hoisted me up and a Peacekeeper marched me over to a door that said "Jonathan" on a golden plaque. When I opened it, there was Rose, holding a jacket. And my token. I ran to her in comfort, and she hugged me tightly.

She slipped my bow charm over my neck. "Don't lose this. Whatever you do don't lose this or Katie. Me and her talked and I told her how your mind was ….jumbled of a sort."

I gave Rose another hug. "You're the best Rose."

Then an animatronics voice blared into the speaker above us. "All tributes to the launching platform."

I looked at Rose who nodded. "I will see you on the other side Rose, I promise." Then proudly I stepped onto the metal plate and felt it rise, the last glimpse of the known world gone. Now, let the Games really begin.


	8. Chapter 8: Cornucopia

I gazed the arena, my eyes blocking the sun. We were in a plain, with a lake and a valley off to our right and an ominous mountain to our left. Technically, the Cornucopia was to run like hell to the golden ovation in the middle after the gong rang out, and then grab a weapon; kill a few tributes and flee before you die. Katie eyed a set of wicked knives and Lone and Rachel eyed a pair of axes. A bow and arrow glinted in the sunlight, the bow already strung, thirty arrows in the quiver. The Careers were poised to attack, their hands twitching. Tension could be cut with a knife, and then the gong rang; and the plain which was a peaceful, tranquil area was now filled with blood curdling screams and sounds of battle. I sprinted forward and lunged for the bow, wrapping the taut string around my fingers.

* * *

Suddenly, a knife went flying towards my head and I ducked. The girl from District 8 ran after me and then Arman slammed into her, a spear shaft in her neck, dripping with blood. Felice's district partner ran into the Cornucopia for a sword when Altha threw a knife into his chest, he went down choking and Altha beheaded him with the same sword he was carrying. Suddenly, I heard a cry for help and I whirled around, Katie was clutching her shoulder, the girl from 9 towering over her with a knife. I shot an arrow at the girl's temple. The girl then crumpled to the ground. Katie grabbed the girl's knife and looked at me in shock. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I scream. Katie nods feverishly and she runs off. I turn to run again when Arman slams into me. He raises his spear and is about to plunge the shaft into my chest when the axe enters his back. A wave of blood splashes over my face and I scream. I shove Arman off and I see Lone wrench the axe from his back. I turn on my heel and run away, grabbing a backpack as I ran. I slung the pack over my shoulders.

* * *

Lyon wrenched the backpack away from the boy from eight and ran away from the action. He turned around and watched the pandemonium unfold. Colby and Thatcher were fighting, knife and spear. Colby slammed his crutch on Thatcher's foot and slammed his head against his. Thatcher slumped to the ground unconscious. Then Madison ran forward with enough bravery to grab a bow when Rachel wheeled on her and sent an axe into her chest. Madison fell with a cry and Ramon looked in horror. Not thinking, he swung his sword, the girl from District 3 getting caught in the slash, a look of petrified shock on his face. The boy from 10 lunged for Altha, who gave him a side kick to the temple. The boy from 10 fell on his face. Then to Lyon's horror; Leema leaped off her plate and raced for an axe. She threw it at Lone and she missed. She had seconds to run when Lone came up from behind and snapped her neck. Lyon gave a guttural cry and lashed forward but, the dumb boy from eight leaped out and Lyon slashed his neck. Lyon dropped his weapons and rushed towards Leema and held her in his arms, sobbing over her.

* * *

Lone grabbed his axe and settled it on the ground, kicking the corpse of Arman over. A top notch Career dead in the Cornucopia battle, what rubbish. Thatcher awoke from his head bash by Colby and Huron now shook off the dirt from his face, his partner Amelia helping him. Rachel tossed her axe in the air smiling proudly.

"That was a good Cornucopia Lone, you killed two people." Rachel commented.

"How many are dead?" Thatcher asked.

Lone surveyed the battle and shrugged. "At least eight, no more than ten."

Huron looked at his elbow. "While I was down on the ground, I got trampled."

Amelia laughed. "Yeah, I had to fend off unwanted enemies."

Huron broke a smile. "Hey, Lone do you have any unused axes in there?"

Lone tossed two wicked axes at them. "Rachel and I keep two, for emergencies."

Thatcher's eyes widened. "Oh my god, that's Annie!"

Lone whirled around and sure enough, dead on the ground was Annie; Thatcher's district partner with an arrow in her temple. Thatcher removed the arrow. "Someone shot her, who uses a bow again?" Thatcher asked.

Lone's mind worked and then he remembered. The boy from 12, Jonathan had grabbed a bow and shot someone because they were going to kill his district partner. "Jonathan Crimson, boy from 12." Lone said with venom.

Thatcher's face clouded. "Next time I see him; he's a dead man."

Suddenly Rachel was shouting, pointing wildly at the Cornucopia. "I found someone, I found someone."

Lone rushed over. "Who is it, and why aren't you killing him?"

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "He is really distressed, holding his district partner, blood all over him. You killed the girl."

Lone looked in to see Lyon crying, holding Leema's dead body in his arms. "Hey Lyon, look up for me."

Lyon looked up, blood staining his face. "What do you want?"

Lone looked back at everyone, Thatcher leaning on a spear; his eyebrows rose. Lone turned back. "I've got a proposal for you."


	9. Chapter 9: Cannons in the Night

**A/N: Shortest Chapter in the Story, I believe. Enjoy and Review**

I rushed through the woods, trying to wipe Arman's blood off my face. Loud screams and the sounds of metal rang through the arena, the reverberating sounds hurting my skull. A tribute was taking flight beside me to my right and I realized it was Colby, the boy from District 3. He had no crutches and a knife, and a dart gun was strapped to his side. He had played the weak card. I found a rock and sat down. I opened the backpack to see a sleeping bag, a neon green which would glow in the dark. A canteen of water, bone-dry but, I expected that it would be. A small package of nylon which was to protect me in some downpour I guess, but it didn't look as if any rain would be sprouting up soon. There was a jacket of some sort which had these weird pills that seemed like acid resistant. I didn't have a clue for what they were for. A small plastic sack of dehydrated fruit and meat were in one and a shot filled with some sort of medicine. Then I heard the cannons boom. Each shot represented a dead tribute. There were eight in all. When the Capitol would show the faces, it would be their face and their district number. I just hoped it wasn't Katie. Then the pictures came into the sky on the invisible hovercraft. First was Arman, who died unmercifully at Lone's hands. Then the girl from District 3, the boy from 5. Colby and Felice have lost their district partners. I was unprepared for the next picture, Leema. I stifled a scream. I wonder who killed her. Then there were both tributes from 8 and the girl from 9. I paused, waiting for the last face. Was in Katie? No, it was Madison. I sunk to my knees and cried, two allies I was going to meet up with, now dead. I wonder how Lyon and Ramon were taking their partners deaths. It was only twenty minutes since I landed in this accursed arena and eight children were dead, under the cruel barbarity of the Capitol. I looked up at the sky, the light draining fast; twinkling stars now coming out. I fell asleep and prayed for Leema and Madison, hopefully there were in a right place now.

* * *

Leeane examined her wound and wrenched the knife from her shoulder, wrapping a silk gauze around the blood wound. Altha tossed her knife in the air idly, waiting for her district partner to coax a fire from the rocks he was blazing. Leeane slung her quiver over her shoulder and gave a look at Altha.

"I'm going to shoot some arrows at that tree. Be right back." Leeane said.

Altha gave her a withering look. "Don't go dying like Arman, if you see Lone; shoot him in the heart."

Leeane smiled faintly. "Don't remind me."

Leeane walked down the beach line, the cool sea blue water combing her feet. Leeane noticed many things she didn't notice in her district. How the sun shined on the ocean or the number of fish that smiled back at her. The smell of pine and other fragrances of the world. Suddenly, she bumped into the girl from 4 who looked up scowling, a spear in her hand.

"Sorry Zelina." Leeane said sheepishly.

The girl from 4, Zelina huffed angrily. "Watch where you are going Leeane, I know Arman is gone and all but, you need to pay attention."

Zelina threw the spear which landed in the seam of the tree a few hundred feet away. Leeane smiled. "Look, I'm the leader and you need to know that you are taking first watch."

Zelina rolled her eyes. "Whatever, as long as I get to kill any intruder."

Leeane pushed her over. "Now let me try to shoot."

Zelina scooted over. "Don't get too comfortable."

Leeane drew the bow back and fired, the arrow missing the target entirely. The girls laughed. "I totally failed!" Leeane hooted. They had no idea how close danger was.


	10. Chapter 10: Call of the Lion

**I'm very happy that I get to be a part of one of my favorite things. Enjoy Chapter 10. **

I shielded my eyes and I sat up, the golden sun blinding me. My muscles were sore and my biceps ached. My leg was asleep and it took a whole lot a slapping it to wake up. I felt a dry feeling in my throat, and the sun burned my skin. I fingered the arrows in the quiver and felt the bow. It was a sleek black metal bow with a string thin as paper but as strong as a brick. I strung the bow and fired, just like the ones in the training center. Maybe even better than those. I heard some talking through the bushes and I thought it was Lone and his group, maybe to kill some tribute that was trekking through the woods. I peered through a bush and gasped. The Careers were sitting there in plain view; I could even shoot them if I wanted to. I thought about shooting someone, maybe Leeane since her partner tried to kill me. But, I never got the chance to do so. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lone and Rachel with some other figure walking up to them on the other side of the trees, Lone pulling out his ax. I barely had time to stifle the word run when Lone barged out of the mesh screaming. Rachel leaped out and then I staggered as Lyon leaped out as well, holding a sword; dripping with blood. Zelina drew her spear but, Altha knocked it away and dragged her. The boy tributes were a little late as Lone and Rachel throwed their axes, the blades embedding in their chests. Their cannons fired simultaneously and Zelina let out a wicked shriek. Lyon sprang forward and slashed Altha's arm. Altha screeched and kicked Lyon in the groin. Leeane turned around and fired her bow at one of the assailants. Lyon screamed in pain and fell to his knees, the arrow in his stomach. Lone and Rachel gave Lyon a look of resentment and ran after the other Careers, retrieving their axes. I rushed forward and kneeled at Lyon's body. He had removed the arrow and was watching the blood pour out of him. He looked at me.

"I know you, I know you." Lyon cried weakly.

I held his hand. "Silence Lyon, rest now; be at peace."

Lyon laid his head back. "Lone said he wouldn't have killed me if I was forced to find you in the arena. Now I'm utterly useless."

I felt his grip lighten. "You aren't worthless Lyon; I know you fulfilled whatever commitments you made before you left."

Lyon watched a drip of blood trickle down his shirt. "Leema loved you, she really did. She just didn't get to show you."

I wiped a tear. "Goodbye Lyon, I will miss you."

Lyon smiled faintly. "I will be missed, I will be missed-."

His smile froze, and he didn't move again. His cannon fired. The soft anthem of the Capitol played behind me, and the boys from two and four; Lyon shone in the sky forever then vanished. I trudged off the beach and went back to my encampment in the trees. I wondered what Katie was thinking, now that Leema, Lyon and Madison were dead. The last time I saw her, she was running off with Ramon and Felice. I just hoped she was okay. Suddenly, a twig snapped. I twirled around and pointed an arrow at Katie's heart.

"Katie!" I said astounded.

"Is that you Jonathan?" came Katie's feeble voice from the trees. She walked into the moonlight and I noticed how she was covered in blood.

"What happened to you, where is Felice and Ramon?" I questioned.

Katie held up a hand. "One thing at a time. We had a run in with Lone, they were chasing the Careers."

I nodded. "I saw them, and I saw Lyon die before my eyes."

Katie's head gave a bob but, she didn't say anything. Then she spoke. "Ramon and Felice were breaking down, they can't stand it."

I grabbed Katie by the waist and leaned her in. "You know that night we did Louis's Interviews?"

Katie smiled. "Yeah, of course I do."

"Well, remember what I said to him about you." I whispered in her ear.

Katie's face clouded. "Don't remind me."

I blushed. "Well, guess what. I regret that decision." And then without warning, we kissed.

* * *

Lone threw his ax and the target which landed with a sickening thump. Thatcher idly watched while he practiced spearing fish. Rachel and Amelia were braiding each other's hair while Huron wrote messages in the sand to his girlfriend. Lone looked at the mark in the sand where Lyon used to lay. Lone resented the decision only because now finding Jonathan would be harder than having someone he wanted as an ally being on your side.

"So, why did you ditch Lyon again?" Thatcher asked for the fourth time after he ducked a punch from Lone.

"Because he was wounded and we didn't have time to heal him or leave him there, the arrow punctured his liver." Lone growled.

Huron looked up. "It is so hard to believe that three Careers are dead in two days."

Rachel cracked a smile. "If we continue doing this we will be the only ones left and we would live."

They guffawed. "Keep dreaming sister." Amelia giggled.

Lone looked up at the moon; it glowed like a ball of mozzarella. "We have to move. I know there aren't any tributes that will attack us but, we can't be so sure."

Thatcher raised an eyebrow. "You honestly believe that District 12 would be able to kill us, I mean hear yourself dude."

Lone chuckled. Then he squinted. "I see smoke; I guess somebody made a fire. Oh, well; we can search in the morning, I'm too tired."

Rachel gave him a comforting pat. "Alright, Thatcher; you have first watch."

Lone fell to his side and uncurled his sleeping bag. Then he propped himself on one elbow. He rubbed his eyes hard, thinking he saw a ghost. He chuckled, and gave a deep breath. He thought he had seen Lyon, killing him in a misty apparition. Then he smiled and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: I Lose Everything

I was running, running hard from something. My face turned into a deep purple, my breath ragged. Arrows and knives were flying by, embedding in trees with faces of people I knew. The sound of Katie screaming burst into my ears. Then the face of Lucas appeared, white tears spilling down his face, or Bailey; clucking her tongue in disgust. Then a masked figure walked up to me, a sword in their hand. The sword slammed down on my skull and I awoke with a start. I felt the color return to my face. I sat back and reached for my quiver and I realized it was gone. I looked in a panic, and then I saw the note, scratched on a piece of bark. It was from Katie. I read it. It said, "Dear Jon, I took your bow to hunt, also to practice on shooting, since _you _need practice with knives. I will be back at twelve." I looked at the arena clock; it was 3:30 p.m., Katie was very late. Had one of the cannons represented her death and I was asleep for me to notice? Come to think of it, I forgot what Katie and I did last night. Then it hit me. I kissed her and we made out under the moon. Katie and I nearly ate all of my "food" and then she passed out, and I guess that would explain the slick blood stain on my pants. I needed to search for her, only because I wouldn't believe that she would be dead, and I would be haunted forever. I groaned, and realized it was only the third day in the arena with eleven dead. Maybe, I would escape with her quicker than I realized. My limbs didn't want to cooperate and from the tingling feeling in my arms, I had slept on it, the blood finally coursing through my veins. I found Katie's knife and practiced throwing for a while but, it was evident I needed practice by a real professional. After taking an apple from a nearby tree and stuffing it in a burlap sack Katie found, I went to look for her. After trekking through the woods for it seemed like hours, it was only 4:00. I came to the edge of a mountain and there were three girls sitting around a fire. The mountain wasn't very tall and I saw the wisp of smoke emerge from their fire. Then I realized it was the three Careers, Leeane; Altha; and Zelina. I looked in confusion, that such "smart" people would do something so stupid. I was just imagining what Henry must have been thinking. I reached for an arrow when I saw him, Lone, Rachel, and both tributes from ten sneaking up the eastern side of the mountain. Lone was going to ruin the day again. The boy from ten dislodged a decent rock. Leeane looked up, screamed a word and she was gone, with a bag and a bow. Lone was bearing on the girls. Zelina turned to throw a spear when Rachel threw a knife into her chest. Zelina crumbled and Altha turned to run when Lone threw his ax into Altha's head. She screamed once and tumbled down the cliff, dead. Rachel wrenched the knife from Zelina's chest, the blade dripping with blood. Leeane, on the other side of the hill gave a last glance and she was gone, her blond hair vanishing into the trees. Lone surveyed the mountain and while he was I saw that Thatcher wasn't there. He was gone and maybe was lurking for a tribute.

"So what do we do now?" asked the boy from 10.

"We wait for another cannon, meaning that another tribute has died, meaning Thatcher came through Huron." Lone snapped roughly.

So Thatcher was out in the arena, lurking for someone. Then I heard Rachel say something that caught my attention. "Thatcher said he was supposed to find Jonathan's district partner, Katie."

My heart welled in my throat. Thatcher was out there hunting Katie. Lone turned to the girl from ten. "Amelia, go get the ax from Altha's head."

I was gone, with my single knife. I would protect Katie to the last second of my life. I loved her dearly and she wouldn't die. But, my search was futile. I looked for an hour and I didn't find her. I sat against the trunk of a tree when I heard the scream, the familiar scream of a girl. It was Katie. I bolted upright and took off running, in any direction I thought she would be. "KATIE!" I scream. My voice rang out, echoing through the trees. To let my enemies know I was coming, the one person they wanted eliminated from their sight; so they could win. Maybe not to target the helpless girl. I ran into the clearing where I saw her, Katie trapped in a net, hung onto a tree. Then there was Thatcher barreling down the path, a spear in his hand. Then, he threw with all his might, the spear diving into Katie's abdomen. I gave a guttural cry and sprang forward, my knife sinking into Thatcher's knee. Thatcher cursed and slammed his fist into my windpipe. He wrenched the knife from his leg and was gone. Giving me a glare, he vanished into the mesh, a small blood trail behind him. I turned around to Katie and tore her from the net. She fell into my arms and I laid her on the grass, the green floral area turning crimson. Tears were in her eyes and she outstretched her hand. My bow was in her hands, the metal stained red.

"Oh Katie, why did you leave me?" I asked my voice impossibly soft.

Katie gave a hiccup. "Oh, Jon. I was so foolish. I got trapped in this net like an idiot. It was my fault Thatcher found me."

I felt a tear slide down my face. "Don't leave me Katie, you'll stay right here."

Katie looked up at me. "I was always going to lose, from the beginning Jon. At least we got to kiss."

I cracked a smile. "Yeah, at least that happened."

Katie looked into my eyes. "You are a powerful person Jonathan. You resemble so many people back in the war. I know you'll win these accursed games. You cannot become a piece of their plan." She gave a cough. "I have something to tell you, all of our allies were going to-." Katie fell silent.

"KATIE, KATIE!" I screamed, my voice ringing out. "What is it?" But, she was dead. Her cannon fired.

I stood, and grabbed my bow from Katie's stiff hand. I grabbed the quiver and slung it over my shoulder, ready to go. Then I stared up at the sky and screamed as loud as I could, maybe letting Lone show up and kill me. "Just KILL me now!" Then I fell to my knees, sobbing. Before I went to sleep I heard a bird chirp a beautiful song. "_You will die birds, like everyone else on this earth." _I think.

**Now I know, this seems so MUCH like Rue without all the love, but how many original deaths can you come up with? It was all I got. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12: Warrios in the Night

Wyatt Crane leaned up against the metal railing of the Gamemaker's control room and stroked his chin. These games very… uneventful, boring even. "_Maybe if Lone didn't kill everyone these games would be better, it is just his alliance and no one else." _Wyatt thought. Then he jumped when the clamped hand landed on his shoulder. It was Don.

"Jeez Don, don't do that to me. I was thinking." Wyatt scowled.

Don laughed. "I know exactly what you're thinking, these games are uneventful. Very boring because of one alliance killing everyone."

Wyatt smiled. "You read my mind, good thinking. What do you suggest we do?"

Don drummed his fingers on the rail in a familiar but, hard to repeat rhythm. "How about you send someone in to the arena?"

Wyatt cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Don shrugged. "Send in something." Then his face lightened. "Send in _someone_, namely me."

Wyatt laughed. "You're crazy! Send a Gamemaker into the arena! They might get killed."

Don gave Wyatt a stern look. "Or, the person kills one tribute then exits. Or they kill a specific tribute. I was thinking the leader of that one alliance you don't like."

Wyatt paused. "That's not a bad idea. Why are you suggesting yourself, it could be a death wish."

Don smiled. "I am the only Gamemaker who has been in the Hunger Games Wyatt, I have prior experience unlike the latter, I'm pretty sure the rest of you have never been in a war have you?"

Wyatt blanched. "No, you're right. You're going to need a weapon."

Don laughed. "All ready ahead of you. I have one." Then he pulled a five foot bronze sword from his jacket. "I call this weapon Mesa. It strikes down rock and human alike. I will be feared."

Wyatt stepped back from the weapon not wanting to get near it. "You also need some form of transportation; you can't just blow up the arena to get there."

Don laughed again. "I'm already ahead of you. There is a jet outside. I just need your go away."

Wyatt chuckled. "You have my permission. I want that Lone guy dead in a week. I'll see you then."

* * *

Colby looked up from his meal, scraping the chicken guts from his mouth with his knife. He got up from his hammock and looked around. He heard a sound, it was mysterious. He had seen Altha, Zelina, and Katie in the sky last night. Colby's heart was for Jonathan, he must have felt crushed. Then another loud sound reverberated to his right. Colby reached for his dart gun, and loaded a poisonous, but not lethal dart into the tube. Then a figure lunged out at him. Colby fired and the dart snapped in two. Colby backed up and grabbed his knife as a long sword swung into the air and bared down on Colby's body. Colby scattered to the right and the hammock fell to the ground in a loud noise. Colby cursed silently and then stopped against a tree.

"Please don't kill me, whoever you are. Please don't." Colby whimpered.

The figure laughed. "I won't kill you. I promise. You're not the target. But, when you wake up please warn the others. Well that is if you wake up." Then the figure raised his five foot sword and slashed Colby in the jaw. He was out like a light.

Lucas tightened the string around the arrow and drew back the bow, looking at the apple a few hundred yards away. Since Jonathan was gone, and wasn't doing so well; it was time to learn how to help Bailey support both of their families. Lucas released the string and the arrow flew at the apple which sailed into the basket that Bailey held out.

"Nice job Lucas! That was awesome. You're getting better by the minute." Bailey praised.

Lucas blushed. "I'm trying to make money to send Jonathan a sponsor."

Bailey's eyes darkened. "If he's still alive by the time we get back. He was in such distress over his _girlfriend_." Bailey said with venom.

Lucas noticed the pain in her voice. "Bailey, I don't think Jon was in love with her, just pretending for cameras. He's in love with you. I know he is. That's all he talks about is you."

Bailey smiled faintly. "He said that." Then her smile vanished. "He won't live. Lone is going to kill him in the end."

Lucas watched as Bailey stormed away with the basket of apples, off to the market where they did trading since the Hob was burned down.

"You'll realize it in the end." Lucas sighed.

**What happened to Colby? And will Bailey have a change of heart? Thanks again. Love you all.**

**~Tales of Advent Lover**


	13. Chapter 13: Don and I

**You get to find out about Colby in this chapter. Enjoy.**

I awoke to a loud noise, one that gave my eardrum a slight burst of pain, as if screaming, "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" So I opened my eyes, turned over on my side and then screamed. Standing in front of me was a twelve foot tall mechanical robot. It was silver and there were two openings in the front with cannons, loaded with spears. I fumbled away and reached for my bow, slinging an arrow into the string. A few birds that were perched on a branch fluttered away in terror. A spear was suddenly shooting towards my head and I hit the floor, hearing the thump of the spear into the tree. I fired at the mechanical monster in the leg gear and with a screeching sound it collapsed under its heavy weight. I wiped the sweat from my brow and then widened my eyes in fear again. "Are you kidding me?" I complained. Atop the second mechanical monster was Don Terio, the Gamemaker, obviously here to kill me.

"Sorry Jon, this isn't a joke. However, you aren't the one I need to kill. But, I suppose I could make an exception since you wanted yourself killed yesterday after you screamed it to the world." Don grinned.

I drew an arrow. "I was joking for God's sake, why anyone can't get a joke is beyond me." I exclaimed.

Don gave a slight laugh. "No hard feelings kid, okay?"

I looked at Don, straight in the eye. "Go to hell sir, and all that live with you." Then I fired my bow at Don's machine which also toppled. Don fell with a cry.

"You didn't want to do that. Now I have no choice but, to kill you." Don said.

I drew the bow again. "Fine, I would like to see you try."

Don laughed again. "Kid, I _won _the Hunger Games; I was a Career, I killed thirteen people in those games, and I got a training score of twelve. It's unfair, just give up and die."

I smiled. "I also have a twelve in training Don, maybe there is one thing alike about us but, I'll never be like you."

Don gave a face. "Charming, but I'd like to introduce you to something." Then he pulled out this massive sword, which made my eyes cross. "This is Mesa, like I told Wyatt Crane; it will cut rock and human bones alike. Now prepare to die."

I fired at Don who ducked. He threw a knife at my stomach and I did a back flip, the knife nearly grazing my cheek. Then, Don lunged for me, growling. I twirled away, sending an arrow into his shoulder. Don cussed a word I wouldn't dare repeat and then he gave a deft kick to my temple. I fell to the ground and then tried to get up when Don pounced onto me, Mesa an inch from my neck. Sweat was dripping from Don's purple face.

"Now, let me just drive the sword into your neck and you'll have a painless death." Don said crazily.

"Don! You told me I am not the tribute you wanted to dead." I spited out.

Don sneered. "I don't care. President Lee better give me a raise for this."

He raised Mesa above my chest and that was when the dart entered his neck. Don's eyes drooped and Don looked at the dart which he pulled out in anger. I gave a swift punch to Don's jaw and uppercutted him. Don was out like a light, and slumped against a tree. I looked at my savior. A tribute revealed himself behind a tree, a bamboo stick hitched under his arm and a knife at his belt. It was Colby.

"Colby!" I broke into glee.

Colby gave a faint smile. "Hey Jonathan, glade to see you are still alive."

I gave the boy from three a hug. "Thank god you saw me; Don would have killed me if you hadn't saved me." I gave a withering look at Don. "Did you kill him?"

Colby gave a great shake of his head. "No, but he'll be out for about a week or so. Long enough for us to keep on living."

I blushed, retrieving an arrow from the ground. "Sit." I beckoned to a log. Colby sat and put the bamboo stick on the ground. Then I noticed the scar that ran jaggedly down the left side of his face.

Colby noticed. "Yeah, I had a little run in with Don. I guess I gave him revenge, or a sort."

I smiled. "Me and you could make a great team."

Colby gave me a look. "Aren't we already allies?"

I rubbed my neck. "I guess we are I mean we did already agree to that. Back when four of the other allies were alive that is."

Colby blanched. "Yeah, sorry about that. I could have found them if I knew where you were."

"Don't get yourself down. It is Lone's fault and I'll make him pay."

Colby gave me a longing look. "And what if you can't? What if you die and all of your friends died in vain for no reason?"

I feigned surprise. "Whoa, Colby. I don't know what is wrong with you but, you can't talk like that."

Colby gave a breather. "Sorry. Got carried away with my thoughts." He looked at the sky, night was gaining fast. "Go to sleep Jon. There has been no deaths today, crowd obviously restless for blood. I'll take first watch."

**Colby has some issue? Well thanks for reading. Don't know why, but the thing with Don and the machines reminds me of Ewoyn and the Witch-King.**


	14. Chapter 14: Merits

**Thus includes Chapter 14, longest chapter so far. Starting to have a saga planning out in my mind. **

Wyatt slammed his fist down on the railing as hard as he could, making President Lee jump. "_Not only did my plan fail, but now Don is knocked out and he attacked two tributes he shouldn't of. I did warn him but, what does he do instead, he goes against my wishes." _Wyatt thought angrily.

"Mr. Crane." President Lee said, looking at the monitor screens "You're brooding again."

Wyatt gave Lee a look of resentment. "I am actually surprised sir that you haven't sent me to be executed, like my father who failed so many years ago at his Hunger Games."

President Lee turned around, his cold blue eyes piercing Wyatt's skull. "You are not like your father Wyatt. One does not choose to follow their parent's paths without any thought. My grandfather told me once about how life is the hardest challenge, since it is all of our wants, necessities, and battles crammed into one challenge that takes a long time to wear off. My grandfather as you know killed your father and I'm truly sorry for that. But, rules were rules back then and your father let them live which brought on dastardly consequences. And you aren't a failure. My grandfather was, and your father was. But, not you."

Wyatt's heart welled in his throat. "Wow, President Lee; that was absolutely exceptional."

Lee smirked. "I am the President; I'm supposed to give courage to those who need it most, like you."

Wyatt stroked his chin. "I want to drop some mutations in the arena; do we have anything like it?"

President Lee gave Wyatt a wary glance. "We do. These were engineered in the labs just a month ago. They are called Merits, a form of flying snakes that spit viscous acid that erodes the skeletal system. We actually have a cage right there, under that table, which we can hook up to a helicopter and send it in."

Wyatt smiled evilly. "Yes, that would be enjoyable. Also I need to conjure up something, some sort of natural disaster."

Lee turned around to his Head Gamemaker. "I suggest a tornado, with a hurricane. I don't think any tribute left in that arena knows what that is."

Wyatt grinned. "Mr. President, I am starting to really enjoy your company."

* * *

Lone looked up at the sound of a helicopter. Thatcher returned from his killing and Lone rewarded him heavily. Now, the five of them; which included Thatcher, Rachel, Amelia, and Huron were sitting around their makeshift mountain camp when they saw the helicopter enter the arena, and drop a metal crate of some animal.

"What do you think that was?" Thatcher asked, leaning up on his spear.

"I don't know." Lone answered. "Maybe some sort of mutation."

Rachel's face lit up. "Let's go get it and then ambush another tribute!"

Lone gave his sister a smile. "Yeah, let's do that. Amelia, Huron; stay here."

Huron scowled. "It's not as if we are doing much of anything."

Amelia elbowed him. "Do you want to get killed?"

Lone walked down the mountain and barreled into the forest, Thatcher close behind. Rachel was running around, just in case some tribute was stalking them. Lone ran as hard as he could then skid to a stop when he approached the Cornucopia. There was a silent, steel cage placed at the mouth of the Horn. Thatcher stopped and gave a wary glance over Lone's shoulder.

"What do you think is in inside Lone?" he asked, his voice quavering.

Rachel valiantly took a step forward. "Well, you won't find anything standing here." She scurried up to the Cornucopia, lifted the covering on the cage and then screamed.

Lone was at her side in seconds. "Rachel, what is it?"

Rachel took a step back, her face pale; she was clutching her throat. "Snakes, snakes with wings, one shot a glob of acid at me. They are mutations Lone, obviously meant for a reason."

Thatcher's face turned into a wicked grin. "Dude! We need to like drop these on someone!"

Lone gave Thatcher a look. "Crazy much?"

Rachel timidly grabbed the lever of the cage, and a merit hissed at her. Rachel shrieked. "Get it together Rach; I am not going to freak out over damn snakes." Then she pulled out the crate.

Lone whistled. "That's the Rachel I know."

Then, as if the crate was radioactive, Rachel took cautious steps till they got in the forest again. "Let's drop these on someone. I think it will add some drama."

Thatcher squinted. "I see a pair of tributes, a girl and guy."

Lone gave a quirk smile. "Huh. Do you think that snotty Career teamed up with Jonathan from 12?"

Thatcher shook his head vigorously. "No, the boy is huge, like an ox. I think it is the girl from five and the boy from eleven."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Well, what are we waiting for, drop the hatch." She did and then the mutations scrawled away. Lone gave a sigh of relief.

"I don't see any weapons on the tributes, so they'll be dead by morning. Let's go back to sleep guys."

* * *

Colby offered to take first watch and I agreed silently, having myself to be fallen asleep seconds after I hit the soft grass which Don's body used to keep warm, since we kept him tied up against a tree, where if he stirred we would be able to hear. I betted Colby that Wyatt Crane was probably furious with us for ruining his little plan. Then that took me back to Katie, who said that I shouldn't become part of a plan that these Gamemaker's had. And now the words seemed to make sense. Don, I guess used to be like me, a normal boy thrown into the games and since he was a Career; he had a huge advantage then by getting the twelve in training. He must have been troubled to kill someone because, when Arman and Altha had killed those two tributes at the Cornucopia, there was a slight hint of remorse in their faces but, they knew it was survival had to do it. Then the thought banished from Arman's mind when he tried to kill me. Now, Rachel, Lone, and Thatcher seemed different, as if they were irrational about it and thought everyone was an enemy. If I was to die, and Colby was to live; I would want to tell him what I thought before I would lose him forever. In my mind I was about to tell him when suddenly, I was aroused by Colby. He was pointing at the sky like a mad man, a sly grin on his face. I squinted through the trees. There were ominous dark clouds spreading across the arena and a lightning bolt took flight. Colby squealed in excitement. Apparently, he loved storms. Then the wind shifted and the sky turned from a gray to a greenish black, like vomit. But, then Colby paled and he clenched his fists. Suddenly there was a great roar and a column of wind rushed to the ground. Colby looked at me, fear in his round opal eyes. "Tornado, run!" was the only two words he said to me before he was running away.

* * *

Lucas set the bag of game on the table with a clunk. The trader looked in surprise at Lucas, a small wiry twelve year old hoisting a deer into a black market was very unusual.

"What may I do for you kid?" the guy asked. "My name is Eden by the way."

Lucas looked at Eden who shivered. "I need something, a weapon preferably. My brother, Jon is in the Hunger Games and he needs some help. I have an entire deer, three pigeons, six squirrels, and two gallons of strawberries and I'm willing to buy that bow in the corner."

Eden's mouth dropped. "Uh yeah, you're Lucas, aren't you?"

Lucas nodded reverently. "Yes, now give me the bow Eden." His voice had an edge of steel, maybe venom.

Eden hauled the bag over the counter and gave the bow to Lucas, the one he was looking at. "If you are somehow able to contact your brother, give him District 12's wishes."

Lucas gave a curt nod. "I will thank you Eden."

Eden watched Lucas go in awe. "Wow, what a kid."

* * *

"Faster Jonathan, come on move those damn legs of yours!" Colby shouted behind me.

I gave him a glare. "Sorry about not going the stupid pace you want me to but, I am trying to not get fried alive and die tonight."

Colby yelped as a streak of lightning hit a nearby tree, and it burst into flames. Colby backed up panicked. "I have a fear of fire; we need to go that way."

I led Colby away which stopped us dead into a cave. "Dead end Colby, we need to go back!"

Colby turned and then screamed. A bolt of lightning was streaking towards us. Colby hugged me. "I love you Jon, I hope we die quickly."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I love you too dude, well in a good sort of way. Not homo."

Then, time stopped; well the storm did at least. Colby opened an eye then stomped his foot. "How dare they?! How dare they toy with our emotions and make a fake storm to blow out our brains!"

I let Colby go. "Do you really love me, like boyfriend type?"

Colby stopped his rant. "What? Why on earth would you ever think that? We were about to die and you are the only older person here who has sanity. But, then there is an exoskeleton about you that covers your nasty insides. They ooze with desperation to find a lover and bleed the tears of your sorry self. You watch your allies die but, look to another one thinking that they will be saved and then they die in front of you again. I am your ally, but never like that. One cannot stoop so low as to suggest homosexual relationship, and for you to do so is disgusting!"

I slapped Colby. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

Colby shrank back from me and took several deep breaths. "I am so sorry. I have a bipolar issue towards people. When you asked me if I loved you, I took it the wrong way."

"Ya think?" I snarled. I actually raised my hand to smack him again when the scream burst into the arena's sound.

Colby and I locked eyes. "That sounded like Felice. They are in trouble."

I slung an arrow over my shoulder and into the bow. "Grab your knife and dart stick; we've got allies to save."

Wyatt Crane grinned to himself. "_This new plan is working perfectly. I had just uncovered a nerve with that supposed sane boy from three and his actual hard side. He will definitely lose sponsors. And Jonathan, wow losing your cool like that is very, well surprising. You seem so calm and senile till an ally is killed or someone says they love you. Pathetic, human beings can be pathetic." _

I ran into the clearing where Felice's scream had come from and I gasped. There was Ramon, covered in purple blood; cleaving a snake apart with his bare hands, a scimitar in his pants. Felice was doing round house kicks to the snakes that got near her, or hacking away with a knife. Colby came running in behind me, his breathing ragged. There were no ordinary snakes, but, some devilish form from the Capitol. And someone dropped these vile creatures on them purposely. Felice then noticed us and she gave me a swear word.

"Jonathan! Help us destroy these things!" Felice shouted. Those six words cost Felice her life. A snake had lunged, and outstretched its mouth. Felice hadn't paid attention and then she was on the ground, poison seeping through her blood.

"NO!" I felt an anger shoot through me and I shot the damned beast. "Colby, let's burn these suckers."

I lunged for another mutation near me and punched it futilely, each punch only making the mutt gag. I slit its throat with my knife. Colby was sending his own fatal substance into every mutt in a ten foot radius, but there had to be at least 40 of these creatures and we weren't making a dent in any defenses. Ramon gave a blood curdling cry, and beheaded a mutt that dared jump at Felice's body, and now she was moaning, purple foam frothing on her lips. Colby raced to her and then tried to feel a pulse when the cannon sounded, her death now official. I drove my knife into the neck of another snake which hissed so vilely, I winced. Then Ramon and I were back to back.

"What are these things?" I spited out, sending an arrow into another mutt.

Ramon wiped the dry blood from his face. "Merits, a form of genetically engineered snakes that can fly, and shoot eroding acid that destroys our nerve and skeletal systems."

I sent another arrow into a merit, which landed lifelessly to the ground. They were all dead. "Thank god. Sorry about Felice Ramon, I hope you're all right."

Ramon gave a longing look at Felice's body. "I'm fine."

Then his eyes widened. He gave me a big push out of the way. There was one more Merit, the king. The snake's eyes glowed red with fury, and his fangs were tinted purple at the tip. It hissed at me and swooped into the air. I fumbled for an arrow when Ramon gave a great dive in front of me. His pupils were huge and his mouth was springing cuss words left and right. Before I could react, the king merit sunk its fangs into Ramon's chest. There must have been something combustible with this snake because Ramon's body blew backwards, straight into a jagged rock, which then sank through Ramon's back. Colby gave a cry and I wrenched forward and stabbed the merit furiously till the grip slackened. Ramon's dead body stood limp and his cannon fired. I ran away as fast as I could, Colby calling out my name. I had just witnessed the two deaths of two more allies, and because of my foolishness, they were dead. Colby finally caught up to me. I was sitting on our log, sobbing my eyes out, white tears spilling down face, now leaving an isolated puddle near my feet. Colby gave me a hug and I felt his warm breath when he spoke. "Don't worry Jonathan, I'm here for you."

I shook him off of me. "I don't want your comfort Colby, you can't promise me love, protection, prosperity, you can't promise me anything. I am solitude fortress that is constantly getting invaded and I can't allow my moat to get overrun."

Colby smiled. "Nice use of symbolism." Then he looked up at the sky to see Felice and Ramon's faces shine in the sky forever. "Jonathan, I need you to sleep and if you are plagued by nightmares, I will save you from them. Remember the one you told me on the roof? Well I had a similar one about me and my girlfriend and you know what? I didn't thrash out and scream myself awake. I am thirteen year old boy, and you are three years older than me. I will expect you to take it like an adult, since I am still an adolescent. And maybe make a prayer that all of the friends you've come to know will be beside you when you wake up with the sun. Because, it is not what a person does or says but, how long they are willing to stick by a crazy person's side. I will never leave you. And in my heart, I think you know that. That I have your back, and you have mine. Now sleep, and let the moonlight comfort you."

I gave Colby a sly grin. "I didn't hear a single word you just said." Then I fell asleep.

**This chapter makes me laugh, cry and wonder why the hell I began this story. A note, when Wyatt is brooding at the beginning, President Lee notices, but he isn't looking at him. I included that small exchange to show what happened. I personally love Thatcher as my favorite character in this story. Colby breaks when Jonathan asks if he loves him. What do you think will happen with them now? REVIEW, REVIEW! I haven't seen one yet and I would deeply love one.**


	15. Chapter 15: Rachel gets Broken

I felt the nudge of my foot and I giggled. "Mom, stop it."

Then it was Colby who spoke, not my mother. "I bet you wish it was your mother right? Wake up Jonathan, it is 9:00 in the morning and I'm planning on actually getting something done today."

I groaned. "I knew it was too much to be true. You are just one great ray of sunshine, asshole."

Colby punched me in the shoulder. "Dude, you are on a cussing rage, like seriously, what's wrong with you?"

I shook my head in assent. "I have no idea, I'm just stressed out with you know, our allies; Lone, my family back home; and how long I will be in this hellish place."

Colby gave me another nudge. "Stop cursing! Dude, there are kids watching and honestly; they probably haven't heard the words you are spilling out of your mouth."

I shrugged. "Whatever." I stood up and stretched. "I need someone else to die, someone besides us. Let Lone take the sting of one of his men falling."

Colby tossed me an apple. "Well, first you need breakfast, so eat that apple and I'll go get your bow."

Then as if my prayers were answered, Wyatt Crane's voice filled the arena. "Attention tributes, attention; we will have a brand new feast for you today, with a backpack that contains something. It might not be a vital need but, something you can use later on. There is a backpack for each district, so we have District one, three, six, nine, ten, and twelve, all at the Cornucopia. I suggest you take out a few competitors also. Only time this will be said."

I looked at Colby. "What could we possibly need?"

Colby frowned. "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine Jonathan, I have no idea." Then he squinted. "Hey, dude; you have a sponsor."

I looked at where Colby was staring. Sure enough, there was a parachute sliding down towards me, and attached to the silver ribbon was a brand new bow and arrow. I grabbed it. "My god, this must have cost this person a fortune, no matter where they are from."

"Who is it from?" Colby asked.

I flipped the card over, it read; "Dear brother, it seems you are in a tight situation and I thought you needed a better weapon. This cost me an entire haul of food for you so don't go dying on me. Capiche? I'll see you later. Love, Lucas." I smiled. "It's from my brother."

Colby grinned. "Wow that is a family member who really cares."

I slung my quiver over my shoulder. "I'm going okay? If I call your name, it doesn't matter how loudly I shout it, you come and rescue me."

Colby nodded. "Right, I'll see you soon."

I nodded briefly. "Bye Colby, be back in a minute or so."

* * *

Thatcher threw his spear with all his might at the tree. It landed with a sickening thump and Lone grinned behind him, twirling his axe. Rachel was nearby, bored.

Lone turned to his sister. "Rach, why don't you go to the feast for us, try out that new weapon of yours?"

Rachel looked up, from her drawing in the dirt. "Uh, yeah. I will. Thatcher, come along."

Thatcher pulled the spear from the tree. "I don't want to go."

Rachel sent an axe into the tree behind him. "I am not carrying three backpacks, and killing someone by myself. You are helping me." The tone in her voice made Thatcher wince.

"All right." Thatcher grumbled.

Rachel smiled evilly and grabbed two axes and slipped them to her belt while reaching for a weapon she stole from a tribute a while back. It was a deadly scythe. "Let's go dude."

Thatcher led the way and then made Rachel stop. Rachel raised an eyebrow quizzically. Thatcher pointed and Rachel's eyes sparkled as she saw Leeane, the only Career tribute left running to the Cornucopia, her leg in a splint. Rachel drew back, and threw an axe at the girl, who stumbled as the axe hit her shoulder. Leeane turned her eyes in shock as Rachel beheaded her with her scythe. Leeane's cannon fired and Rachel shimmed her weapons back into place.

"Come on Thatcher, let's kill another tribute."

* * *

The sound of the cannon brought me up short. Who died? I honestly don't think anyone in Lone's alliance turned on each other but, there could be a short possibility. I glanced back, my camp now a good thousand yards back, the Cornucopia not being that far away. The horn glinted in the sun and there was a slight chirp in the air from a bird perched on a branch. I loaded an arrow into my new bow, which I had to say was impressive on Lucas's standards. It was a sleek gray, with flames licking the top. I had already tried firing, and I could send the arrow a good sixty feet away. I was about to run out when Thatcher was barreling onto the plain, a spear in his hand. He grabbed his bag and then took Leeane's. I waited a brief moment, maybe hoping Leeane would show. She didn't. It was game time. I flung myself out of the bushes and ran for the Cornucopia. There was a miniature green bag from three, and an even smaller bag from 12. They must hate our districts. Then, I sensed danger. Without instinct I ducked, the axe sailing over my head and embedding in the metal of the Cornucopia. I give a slight twist around to see Rachel, running at full speed, a deadly axe at her belt, and a wicked curved scythe in her hand, as if she was going to chop my head into ribbons. I fired an arrow at her, which landed on her foot. She screeched and removed the arrow, without a glimpse of pain. I made a beeline for the two bags on the table when she slammed into me, as hard as she could. I fell to the ground in pain and tried to get up, but Rachel had seated herself on top of me, her face in a wicked grin.

"Hello Jonathan, you look as if you are staring at the devil? What happened, cat got your tongue?" she mocked.

"Get off me Rachel, so I can send an arrow into your brain!" I hissed at her. I tried kicking her, but my foot was locked.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, not happening. Sorry Jon, but it seems as if the entire Hunger Games is against you. I mean it is really. All of those allies getting killed. I killed Madison personally, Lone killed Leema, we used Lyon to try to find you and it sort of worked. Lone and I found those Merit things and unleashed them on Felice and Ramon. And oh, don't forget the greatest firework of them all, Katie; who was killed by your sort of archenemy Thatcher. And now, you are going to die. All of those allies can't save you now."

I had one last resort. "COLBY!" I screamed, as loud as I could.

Rachel made another sly grin. "Oh, another ally? That kid can't possibly save you now. Isn't he a cripple?"

The answer was the sound of a knife flying through the air and flying into Rachel's side. She gasped and stumbled back, a small trickle of blood coming from her side. Colby was standing behind me, his breathing heavy, and the knife gone from his belt.

"I am not a cripple!" he shouted at her.

Rachel sneered. "You are so dead." She threw her scythe, but it was evident she was too weak.

I frowned. "No, Rachel. You are now dead." Her eyes widened and I sent an arrow between her eyes.

She fell with a thump, her throat gasping. Colby looked up at me, his eyes hard. "Come on, let's go."

Colby and I took off, over the edge of the plain, just in time since Lone was upon us. He had noticed her, and the pool of blood beneath her. Her cannon fired as soon as he reached her. He looked at Rachel in horror, and then removed the arrow from her head, and then he noticed who shot her. When he looked up, his eyes were beyond murderous, insane maybe. And then he howled. "I WILL KILL you for this District 12, if it is the last thing I do!" Then with a snarl he stood up and snatched his and District ten's bag and strode off, not giving one look to his now dead sister. Colby's breathing returned to normal.

"Oh my god, that was the most exhilarating thing I've ever done!" Colby buzzed.

I gave him a senile look. "To me, that was not fun."

Colby's smile vanished. "Open your pack." I did, and there was a brand new set of arrows, each tipped with a red color. I lifted them up.

"Do you know why they are red?" I asked.

Colby's eyes lit up. "Those arrows are flammable; you can burn things with them."

I gave a wry smile. "What did you get?"

Colby held out three red packages. "These are mini explosives, to set things on fire, like matches. They also gave me a grenade?" He sounded surprised.

I raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, a grenade? Who gives a thirteen year old a grenade, and what for?"

Colby looked at me, a glint in his eyes. "To cause a distraction. I think I know what they want us to do." He beckoned towards Lone's mountain.

"Are you telling me they want us to blow up his mountain? We'll be killed!"

Colby's face was a little insane at this point. "Yeah, the Gamemaker's want us to destroy Lone's stuff, and maybe they are hoping they would come after us. Haven't you forgotten the alliance rule?"

I shook my head. "Of course I haven't. Are you saying that we can destroy Lone's stuff and kill all four of them in one day?" He nodded. "That's crazy, but whatever, let's do it."

The pictures came up in the sky and they showed us Leeane, who must have been the cannon I heard, and Rachel. "Six more left Jonathan, and then we'll be gone." Colby whispered, and then he passed out.

* * *

Bailey finished wiping down Ms. Crimson's counter top and threw the towel into the sink. She stared at Lucas who was watching the television intently.

"What happened today?" she asked, uninterested.

Lucas's voice was hollow. "Jon was almost killed today at a feast, but then he managed to kill the girl from six. That district partner of the girl however is furious. The boy Jon is with got a grenade and I think are planning on destroying the enemy's camp."

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "Did you watch the feast thing?"

Lucas gave a nod. "Yeah, it was as gory or scary as it sounds, since Jon's ally came to his rescue."

Bailey gave a laugh. "Your brother is so weak."

Lucas glared at her. "What is wrong with you Bailey? Just a week ago, you were very nice about him and now here you are making evil accusations at him. What happened?"

Bailey's voice was hard as stone and her eyes locked onto Lucas's. "He left me, that's what happened. Then he kissed my best friend, let her die, and he's been flipping out on that poor boy. Jon isn't sane anymore and I'm not going to… fraternize with someone like that."

**Well here's Chapter 15 for y'all. I know this is similar to the book in very close ways. Review please. **


	16. Chapter 16: Last Straws

**Another sad chapter. Enjoy. :'(**

It was early when Colby aroused me from my slumber, the sun had just risen, and we had to go over game plans today. We were turning the tide with one swift movement. Colby was planning to light my arrows on fire and then run away from Lone's camp as fast as he could and then set off the grenade, hoping Lone would come to try find out what was happening. Then Colby would run again and do the same thing over again, but by that time his supplies should have been destroyed. Lone would be so mad that he might just kill Thatcher and the allies from ten for me. I crept up the forest path and stopped at the foot of the mountain, my hidden area blind from anyone coming down the mountain. I grimaced; there was a dark red stain on the ground where Altha's body used to lay. A chill went down my spine; something about this mountain had a very eerie feeling. Then, there was a loud explosion to my left; Colby's grenade did the trick. Lone looked up.

"Dude, what was that?" said the boy from ten, his face awestruck.

"I don't know Huron, let's go find out." Lone ordered. They all grabbed an axe and went running. Now it was time for Operation Burn, the name Colby and I came up with.

I stepped forward, drawing an arrow, the tip lightly on fire. I squinted, trying to see something flammable. Bingo, my eyes caught onto a pot, a steel pot with _wires _sticking out from them. Maybe they were making French fries. I drew back and aimed, my breathing turning very quiet, my hand twitching. I released the arrow and sure enough the spark landed. But, then my grin vanished. There was a loud hissing sound; a small spark went traveling down each wire from the pot. I only had seconds when the mountain exploded, burning pieces of rock sailing down to Earth. I set off a ticking time bomb. The only word I said before I took off was loud and so very true. "Everybody, run!"

* * *

Colby gasped as the Earth shook. He gave a wary glance back at the mountain to see it explode into a million burning pieces. Jonathan succeeded, he succeeded to well. All he knew was that Lone was going to murder them. Then he heard a sound of enragement, he had to be close by. Colby, gulping dashed off towards the Cornucopia. Then, he tripped. A net was wrapped around his leg, drawing him into the Cornucopia. Something had a hold on him. He screamed. "JONATHAN, HELP!"

* * *

I gave a slight heave of breath, the smoke filling my lungs. The ground was ablaze, the birds taking flight. I didn't even want to think about Don, sitting there, getting his skin burned alive. A huge comet sailed towards me and I ducked, my hair feeling the warmth of the comet, and maybe the sensation of death. It exploded, the tree caving inwards. I gasped and rolled away, before the burning producer could crush me. I coughed, my eyes watering; my throat now being a scratchy mess. I leaned against a tree which was a miracle since it was not being burned when all fell silent. The last burning rocks were gone, as if they had been swallowed by the ground. I gave a slight chuckle. Gamemaker work. I lugged myself back to my hiding spot at the foot of my hideout when Lone was on the scene. His clothes were singed, his face black with soot. Huron and Amelia were exhausted, as if they were caught in a fire storm. Lone was venting, kicking himself for being such an idiot. Their mountain was gone, the ground leveled. Huron and Amelia were behind Lone, afraid he would chop off their heads. Then Lone said something that made me panic.

"Thank goodness I made Thatcher set up all those nets around the Cornucopia. After this little charade, he is obviously going to check those nets. I gave him the permission to flay anyone who got caught." Lone growled.

A feeling of dread went through me. Colby must have retreated to the Cornucopia. It was safest place away from the mountain when it exploded. Slinging an arrow into my bow, I was racing towards the Cornucopia, calling Colby's name when I heard it. The weak croak that was Colby's voice. I looked through the trees and gasped. Colby was there, in a net; trapped on the ground. He looked pained when he turned to me, his expression raw fear. I gave a guttural cry and pulled out my knife, springing onto the net and I sliced it open. I dragged Colby out and held him in a hug. He was sobbing. I even smothered his hair and whispered kindly. "You're all right Colby, you're fine." I comforted. Suddenly, Colby gave a great breath inward and I turned, his breathing being a warning sound. Thatcher was racing towards us, another spear in his hand. He threw the spear, obviously at me. I sidestepped and sent an arrow at his heart. Thatcher flew back, but I couldn't tell if I had killed him. I heard Colby wince in pain and I turned around. My eyes turned to mud, as Colby removed the spear and then flopped to the ground. I gave a scream of rage. Colby sunk to his knees, and then fell on his back, the bloody spear being flung away.

"Colby, no you are not dying." I say. It sounded like a command and a beg at the same time.

Colby let a tear slide down his cheek. "Oh Jon, I'm sorry that I disappointed you."

I gave a slight choke. "You have never let me down, not once. This is certainly not that day."

Colby looked at me. "You didn't kill Thatcher. He is running away right now." He weakly pointed.

"What?" I gave a slight turn and there was Thatcher running away. The sun glinted off of something he was wearing, armor.

Colby swallowed heavily. "I have to tell you something Jonathan, I'm leaving soon."

I wiped at my eye. "What is it?"

Colby's voice was distant. "As you know, you and Katie had made an alliance, right? With me, Felice, District 7 and District 11. Well, us seven decided that we were to protect you from whatever would come at you."

"But why?" I asked, my voice sounding angry.

Colby coughed. "Because you reminded us of Katniss Everdeen. When you think about it, you resemble her so much. Entering with a fiery entrance, scoring a 12 as a training score, losing an ally, it all fits."

I was taken aback. "I have thought about that Colby I have."

Colby looked at me in the eye. "The districts we were from our rebelling, and yours is too, to an extent."

I shook my head. "That's a lie, it has to be."

Colby gave a great heave. "The sky, it is red, and I can't see the stars. Why can't I see the stars?"

"Colby? What on Earth are you going on about?" I scream at him.

But, Colby was silent. His hand lapped into his chest, swirling the pool of blood that filled up. Then I heard some laughter and there was Thatcher, standing behind me laughing. I felt a burning anger rise in me and I sprang forward. I grabbed Thatcher by the throat and he gasped, his laughter being cut off.

"You tell Lone this, and if you don't repeat it to him I will crush your throat. I will kill him, then I will kill you, and I give a damn about the tributes from ten. You've hurt me too many times and that was the last straw Thatcher. I had should've killed you a long time ago. And I'll enjoy every last moment of it. Now get out of my sight before I shoot you in the neck." I hissed into Thatcher's ear.

I dropped Thatcher to the ground. "Big mistake Jonathan, big mistake."

He was gone, slight gasps emitting from his mouth. I wiped the sweat from my brow and I looked back at Colby, he was gone. The invisible helicopter had taken him away. The spear was gone. Thatcher must have taken it. I gave one last, evil regrettable look at where Thatcher was standing and I felt no remorse if I was to kill him. Then I sank to my knees and cried, heavily; not giving a care if anyone killed me.

* * *

"Come on Jonathan, get up and put on a game face." Bailey begged at the TV.

Lucas looked up and smiled. "You actually care now? What happened?" Lucas had arrived from school. He had missed the entire day.

Bailey looked at Lucas, tears spilling down her face. Lucas's grin vanished. "Jonathan's partner had been just killed by Thatcher, and he told Jon a secret. Rebellious districts working together. Jon's cord has actually snapped he's losing it."

Lucas dropped his bag. "My god, that's awful. He should have killed Thatcher when he had the chance."

Bailey laughed weakly. "He almost killed him, choking him to death. He hissed a warning into his ear."

Lucas shivered. "That's just sad. I need to send him something."

Bailey held up a hand. "President Lee made an announcement, no more sponsors now, it is the final five."

Lucas swallowed. "So that means-"

Bailey cut him off. "Jonathan is on his own, no more help from us."

* * *

"Why the hell would you do this Wyatt?" Henry barked at Wyatt.

Wyatt shrugged. "Direct orders from President Lee, no more sponsors."

Henry grabbed Wyatt by the shoulders. "Wyatt, my tribute boy is breaking. His allies are dead now, all seven of them."

Wyatt cocked his head. "Did you know that his allies all protected him, and all these districts are rebellious? Henry, a rebellion in the arena always ends in disaster. This kid is following the footsteps of Katniss Everdeen and that isn't something we want to happen."

Henry punched Wyatt in the jaw. "You would expect that with what happened with Katniss, you would change the rules and guidelines of how you run the country but, no you had to get _crueler _and it has blown up in your face. Sorry I punched you, but that boy is making his own decisions, no one told him to become a male Katniss Everdeen."

Wyatt breathed heavily. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, but you are one person."

Then suddenly, Rose appeared by Henry's side. "Disrespectful Wyatt, I had trust in you, but to stoop so low and take away sponsors from these tributes is a death wish. I thought you wanted Lone dead, and his posse but, Jonathan is on the verge of dying of grief. It is him verses four worthy adversaries. You must exploit that rule or surely the entire country will rebel."

Wyatt's mouth hit the floor. "Rose, how dare you accuse me of filth like that!" Wyatt shouted incredulously.

Rose slapped him. "You lying little bi-"

Henry dragged her away by the waist. "Not your fight Rose, calm down."

Wyatt felt the sting of her slap and President Lee appeared behind him. His voice made Wyatt jump. "Everything under control Wyatt?"

Wyatt turned to President Lee. "Yeah, everything's fine sir. Just an angry Capitol citizen wondering why the Games aren't over yet."

Lee smiled wryly. "Get back to work Wyatt, I have one more thing for you to do."

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Means a lot. Finally Bailey's emotions change. And Rose almost gets some action, well sort of. Did you miss Henry and Rose by any chance? Jonathan has finally lost his sanity. Do Colby and Katie's deaths remind you of Rue's in a negative way? I may change them if I can find a new way how. Anyway Review, Review, Review. I would love one.**

**-Tales of Advent Lover**


	17. Chapter 17: Blood Nightmare

**The MOST disturbing part of the entire story. Well enjoy Chapter 17: Blood Nightmare**

It was the final day for me, I knew it. One way or another I had only one, two days tops in this arena. Either as a winner or dead. It would come down to Lone and me. He was the one to kill all along, Thatcher, Rachel, and maybe three Careers weren't even supposed to rise to his level of evil. Thatcher and Rachel were mere henchman and Lone was the crime syndicate lord, creating chaos and killing those who got in his way. I went off of how many people he had killed. Leema and Arman at the Cornucopia, Altha and one of the Career boys, and before the end, someone else would die at his hands. When I had gone to bed that night, I had an unsettling nightmare. I was running hard away from someone, some tribute. It was Lyon, chasing me with an axe, shouting obscenities at me. I had tripped over a magical log that appeared out of bloody nowhere. Lyon's eyes were now blood red, his teeth now fangs. He was a vampire or something. Then he had raised the axe and slammed it into my head. I had woken with a start, beads of sweat trickling down my face. I was exhausted, and I had kicked a log over when I was thrashing out. Then I went back to sleep after calming myself down. The nightmare got worse. It was the Cornucopia scene, about a week or so ago but, it was just me, Katie, Colby, Lyon, Leema, Ramon, Felice, and Madison. We had to kill each other and only one could live. I couldn't do it and refused. Then, my allies had begun to _transform_. I was screaming my head off, sending arrows into their armor. They would get madder and angrier and their eyes would turn charcoal, steam emitting from their lips. Only thing was that Katie was immobile on her pedestal, staring at us in horror. I would scream at her to run, to leave. Then she would turn into the ugliest demon of them all. She would cackle and then swoop down. Lyon and Ramon held my arms, while Madison and Felice chipped away the armor with arrows, Leema slicing my limbs off. Katie would walk up, her mouth in a sneer. Colby was sitting nearby, sinking poisonous darts at me. Katie would grab my face and then, pour acid down of my pelvis. I would scream, and scream and scream but, the pain was relentless. I swung my fist at Katie's face and then woke up, Katie's face being a tree. "It was just another nightmare." I said to myself. Then I heard the twig snap. I sent an arrow into the bow and twirled around so fast that my attacked jumped. Standing smugly as ever, with both bloody spears that killed my allies was Thatcher.

* * *

"Bailey, its Thatcher! He's confronting Jonathan!" Lucas cried out.

Bailey rushed over to Lucas and there was Jon, thrashing out in his sleep, while Thatcher was sneaking up on him. "That evil son of a bitch, doesn't he see that Jonathan is having an uh, nightmare."

Lucas nodded. "When Jon has a nightmare, the whole world pays attention."

Bailey cocked her head. "What do you think he is uh, dreaming about?"

Lucas shrugged. "Don't know, but, it can't be good."

Bailey breathed heavily. "Well, let's watch the fireworks."

* * *

Thatcher laughed, this time maniacally. "Oh Jon, it is so good to see you."

I hissed at him. "Get out of here, before I send an arrow into your throat!"

Thatcher gave me a face. "Please, you shooting me with that thing? The bow looks like it is a thousand years old and the string will collapse with one arrow. You can't kill me." he scoffed.

I fired at him. Thatcher broke the arrow with a spear. "I see you aren't wearing your precious armor. What happened? Thought you didn't need it, that I was too weak. That death you caused didn't make me fall to pieces, it just made me get angrier."

Thatcher was speechless. "Fine, have it your way Jonathan, I'll just have to finish the job."

I sent another arrow at his throat, and he ducked. He threw a spear at me with all his might and my right hand, the hand I was good at firing with, was stuck to the tree. Then he threw the other one and my arms were pinned. Thatcher smiled. "Now, all I have to do is cut out your stomach." He reached for something at his belt, Rachel's scythe. Suddenly, I felt the ground beneath my feet move. Some animal was coming, a human or something running at full speed. I gave a glance, and with my hunter eyes I could see farther than Thatcher. It was a deer, it's antlers razor sharp. The luck of game actually being in the games was funny. I looked at Thatcher, straight in the eye and said, "You're dead." The deer came barreling onto us and Thatcher was so scared, he threw the scythe. It chopped the spear holding my left hand to the tree off. I wrenched the spear out of my right arm and there was Thatcher, struggling to his feet. He had plunged the scythe into the deer's neck.

"Yo, Thatcher; look up for me." I said casually.

Thatcher looked up. I was holding a spear, aimed at his throat. "You'll miss. I've already seen you throw in training. You were awful."

I raised the spear. "I'm going to prove you wrong."

I threw and Thatcher backed up, his eyes wide. His spear sunk into his throat and Thatcher sunk to his knees, his eyes still not wanting to believe it. A cannon sounded, and then I whooped. I still wasn't happy but, sort of.

* * *

Lone looked up at the sky expectantly. The cannon had sounded, Jonathan should be dead and they should go home. But, there was nothing.

"Dude, where's the trumpets, the helicopter to take us home?" Huron asked.

Then the Capitol seal came on and showed Thatcher's portrait. And only his. An unspeakable rage flew through Lone and he hurled an axe at Amelia, whose head flopped to the floor. "Aargh!"

"Amelia!" Huron screamed. Huron snarled and launched himself at Lone. Lone grabbed Amelia's knife from her belt and sunk the knife into Huron's chest. Huron gasped and Lone's mouth turned into a cruel smile.

"Big mistake dunderhead." Lone hissed. Huron dropped.

* * *

The two cannons brought me up short. I already knew who it had to be. Both tributes from ten appeared, the silent prayer going over and over in my head. It was Lone and I in the finale. Lone killed his own allies thinking they weren't up to the challenge. I grabbed Thatcher's scythe and slipped it into my belt, which I stole from him. Now I was holding the weapon of two, maybe three dead tributes. It was to be Lone and I in the end, the main enemy of them all.

* * *

Lucas gave a loud whoop. "I knew he could do it! I knew it."

Jonathan's mother stood nearby and clamped Lucas on the shoulder. "Now, he has one enemy to kill, or at least to beat."

Lucas looked at his mother with hopeful eyes. "Jonathan is going to come home mother. We'll make sure of it."

* * *

Wyatt tapped his fingers along the line of his desk. "Very well 12, very well." he spoke aloud.

"Mr. Crane, I see we have our final two tributes." said President Lee, walking down the steps to the Gamemaker room.

Wyatt turned to Lee and smiled. "Oh yes, and it'll be the most watched finale in history sir. Katniss and Peeta could never top this."

* * *

Five miles from where Jonathan was standing was Lone, stalking through the woods, looking for his last victim. Ten miles from where Jonathan was standing was a body, slumped against a tree, their wrists bound. Suddenly, the figure opened their eyes, untied their knots and fumbled for the five foot sword that was lying near him.

**And who is the mysterious man who woke up? Thatcher finally got what was coming for him. Ah, sad to see him go. And my nightmares are similar to Jonathan's. These nightmares that Jon has, I've had. Well rave and review.**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


	18. Chapter 18: The Real Enemy

**And here is the semi-final chapter of my story. Enjoy! **

I moved quickly and silently through the forest, pausing to look over my shoulder. I had both of my bows, sixty arrows slung in my quiver, two knives at my belt and a scythe in the sack I kept from Katie. If this was the end of times, I was freaking glad to be in it. The final day in the arena, the final point of conquest was to be completed in the very area my life began in these games, and where it just might end as well. I thought back to a time where Colby was so excited, thinking that we could win and I had scoffed him, thinking it was impossible for Thatcher, Lone and both tributes from ten to die before one of us did. Then Colby was killed and it me even more hopeless but, even more enraged at that time. But, now I was in the situation where Lone's allies were all gone and he knew all along that I was the tribute to beat because although my heart cracked, I still was strong and able to function. I was ready, ready to kill whoever challenged me, human, bird, beast, inanimate objects, everything would fall in front of me. It was time for my last day in the arena. Today, the Gamemaker's dropped the temperature down by uh; I wanted to say 20 degrees so now it was a bitter 70 degrees in the arena. I was tending to a fire, not caring if Lone showed up or not. I still had my sleeping bag, from the first day at the Cornucopia. I got bored, so bored after awhile so I decided to go take a walk when the axe went flying towards my head. I ducked and sent an arrow at Lone's heart. There he was his face beet red, two axes strapped at his belt, and a wicked sword in his hand. I pulled out the scythe, and Lone skidded to a stop, his eyes narrow.

"You. You stole that from Thatcher's body." Lone's voice was impossibly soft.

I gave a sly grin. "Yeah, so?"

Lone looked at me. "I guess it is time for me to chop your head off."

I shuddered. "Or for you to leave me alone."

Lone shook his head. "Fat chance Jonathan, fat chance."

We charged each other, his sword swinging down to my gut, my scythe at his legs. I sidestepped just in time for Lone to trip, my scythe slicing Lone's left leg. He screeched, and then punched my jaw. I fell back, red dots filling my vision. Lone then tackled me in a surge of anger, but I delivered a side kick to his jaw as I fell. Lone stumbled back. I realized something.

"You and I are _terrible _at hand-to-hand combat."

Lone smiled, a little. "Yep. So what are you suggesting?"

I threw my shoulders back. "Me and you become allies. The alliance rule is still in effect. We win, and neither of us has to die."

Lone strode up to me. "Sure, that's a good idea."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "May I be your ally?"

Suddenly I felt pain. Lone had stabbed me in the gut. "No, you can't. I will never be your ally."

I toppled. "You trickster." The blood came pouring out.

Lone shrugged. Then, he grabbed an axe from his belt and then, got over me. Just like Rachel and Don when they tried to kill me. "When you made that big splash at open ceremonies, I thought to myself, gee they have a good stylist." Lone said. "But, after you lost your temper in the Training Room, I thought you would be an amazing person to have on our own side. Till you got that twelve however. The breath was sucked out of me. I tried to kill you at the Cornucopia; you broke people's hearts at the interviews. See my connection? Well, then we started using you're allies which made you get demented. It was funny. Then, Katie died. Something in you snapped. A vital piece of you was gone. Then there was the feast. I ordered my sister to go kill you. She had killed Leeane and when you killed her, and I found the arrow; you were the only one left who used it. My revenge was beyond trying to be better than you because now, it was a family problem. Then, Thatcher killed your last ally, you destroyed my stuff. Our final straws had been executed. You made that warning to me and look, it hasn't happened. My hopes of Thatcher killing you were very childish. But, now when Thatcher died, my best tribute; I knew it was my duty only to kill you and now I will do just that. You were a good tribute Jonathan Crimson, but as my ancestors say C'est La Vie, it means that's life. Goodbye."

Lone raised the axe, about to slam it into my skull. I thought about Lucas watching and I hoped, for pity sake to make it quick. Then, the sword emerged from Lone's chest and he gasped. He fell to his side when the sword was redrawn from his back. Who just stabbed him? Was it Lyon back from the dead? Or a Gamemaker who got angry? No, it was none of the above. It was Don.

**HOLY Shit! Don comes and saves the freaking day! Well, honestly, I didn't have anything else to put in my mind about Lone's death.**


	19. Chapter 19: Don't Rest on your Laurels

Don withdrew the sword, his face pale, sweat pouring down his face. Lone lied near the ground, his face in shock, he was gasping like a fish. Don slashed at Lone again and Lone cried out. Blood soaked the ground and then Lone stopped screaming, he stopped moving. He was dead. Cannons fired the final one for these games and tears went dripping down my eyes. Don looked at my speechless expression.

"What the hell just happened?" I exclaimed.

Don sheathed Mesa, the five foot sword. "I just saved your puny life kid. That's what happened. And now your victor because you were the final two."

I was sitting there dumbfounded. "Why did you kill him?"

Don threw back his head and laughed. "I was given orders on behalf of Wyatt to come in and kill a tribute. That specific tribute was Lone since the games were uneventful because of every tribute dying in the hands of Lone's alliance. I tried to harm you, not kill you; like I did to Colby. And then, I saw Lone about to kill you so I finished my orders."

The sound of a helicopter filled the arena and then a wooden rope ladder dropped to the ground. Don grabbed on, and pulled me forward. I shook my head. "This is wonderful, it is just shocking."

The ladder was pulled up and there was Henry standing with Georgia and Rose, even Rev was there. Georgia shrieked and ran forward, pulling me into a hug. Rose held my hand and kissed it. Henry shook hands with me and Rev just waved.

"Jonathan, nice job." Henry congratulated.

Georgia was jumping up and down. "I told the entire Capitol you were going to win and you did. Rev, hand me my fifty dollars."

Rev grumbled. "I just betted that one of them was going to die. Not that Jon was going to win."

Rose held my hand. "I'm so proud of you Jonathan; I knew you would be able to amazing things."

I felt a tear slide down my face. "I feel so heartbroken Rose. I never got to tell Katie how I really felt."

Henry perked up at that. "Look, Jonathan I'm sorry about what happened in the arena. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head no. "You couldn't do anything. Can I see my family?"

Rev pointed. "Sure, they are right over there."

I looked up and there was my mother, Lucas, and Bailey standing nearby. Lucas ran up to me and jumped in my arms. "I knew you would be coming home! I just knew it!"

I kissed his head. "I'm glad you finally believed in me."

Lucas grabbed Bailey by the hand. "She would really like to talk to you."

Bailey grabbed my hand and made me look her in the eye. "Um, Jonathan. When you were in the arena, I thought of stuff that well, I couldn't explain. I thought I hated you because you were all over Katie and then you collapsed and I just couldn't handle it!"

I kissed Bailey right on the mouth to make her stop bantering. "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I broke your heart. And if you'll allow me to make it up to you I will."

Lucas whistled. "PDA people, kids are here."

Then my mother ran up to me and pulled me in an embrace. "Honey, I am so proud of you!"

I whispered into my mother's ear. "I'm glad you feel that way mom."

My entire team and my family and I strode to the helicopter window. Lucas asked a question. "So what do we do now?"

I looked at my brother in the eye. "I go home and forget this ever happened."

Henry laughed. "Sadly, I wish that could happen, but it can't."

* * *

President Lee extinguished the pipe he had and looked at Don. "I'm very disappointed in you Mr. Terio. I expected less than excellence from you."

Don gave Lee a sardonic look. "Why have I disappointed you sir?"

President Lee clasped his hands together. "I wanted Jonathan Crimson dead. He was making friends with rebellious districts, dodging death at every corner. If this word gets out, the districts might make him a rebellion leader."

Don shook his head. "Sir, you're crazy. I was given specific instructions to kill Lone, the male from district six. Wyatt ordered me to do so."

President Lee turned to Don. "But, I am higher than Wyatt Crane, am I not? You should have done the right thing."

Don turned on his heel. "Sorry I couldn't meet your expectations Mr. President."

Don strode away angrily. President Lee looked out over the Capitol skyline. And he thought to himself. "_I can bring you up easily Jonathan, or I can destroy you. This downfall is your own. The board is in motion, the trap is set. My plan has been carved down to every last detail. My pieces are in motion and yours are on standstill. I will come behind you and destroy every last defense you have. You shall be in checkmate. This plan I have, you'll find out soon enough. When you go on your Victory Tour in a couple of months, the crowd will hate you so much; they will want to kill you. And I can't wait for it to happen. Don't let your life get thrown away so easily Jonathan or you'll just be another pawn in my plan._"

End of Part 1

**And that's the end. The finishing move. I hope you enjoyed this story. Now, President Lee's thoughts, I'm probably going to use as a monologue for my next play audition. Thank you so much for anyone that followed this story. Enjoy and prepare for the second part, The Victor Assault, coming soon and hopefully shortly. Peace out!**

**~TalesofAdventLover**


End file.
